My Life Is Average
by MyMelo
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots featuring all members of DCMK, based on prompts from MLIA. Chapter 45: Think Again. Yukiko, Yuusaku, Shinichi.
1. Knitting

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is going to be a collection of drabbles and one-shots featuring all members of DCMK, based on prompts from mylifeisaverage dot com (No advertising intended, but this is a really funny site for anyone who needs a good laugh).

**Prompt:** Last night, I was knitting at a bar. A guy came up to me and said, "I've never seen a hot chick knitting before." I mustered up the deepest man-voice I could and said "me neither." He left very quickly. MLIA.

**Characters:** Kaito, Vodka. No pairings

**Disclaimer:** The usual

* * *

**Knitting**

Kaito walked into the bar and found an empty seat in a secluded corner. Tonight, he was Takahashi Fuyuko, a stunning twenty-one year old who was a regular at this bar. Kaito's sources told him that there was some sort of exchange taking place between the Organisation and a very wealthy, well known member of society. He wasn't going to do anything tonight; he just had to confirm there was something going on, the more they knew about the Organisation, the better it was. And besides, it wasn't everyday that Kaito had the opportunity to dress up as a beautiful girl!

Waiting for the men to arrive, Kaito pulled out the scarf he had just started to knit. Yes, _knit_. Apparently, Takahashi Fuyuko liked to knit. And in a _bar_, of all places. Kaito vaguely wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that her name was Fuyuko, meaning child of winter…

Pretending to be absorbed in the knitting, Kaito kept an eye and an ear out for anyone suspicious-looking. From where he was sitting, he had a good view of the whole pub, as well as the toilets, which were just to the left of him.

Fifteen minutes later, Kaito spotted the man that was well known throughout Japan, walking towards somebody in the other corner of the pub. Ever so casually, he lifted his gaze from his knitting and saw the man deep in conversation with a man wearing all black, sporting a hat and a pair of sunglasses. _Vodka?_ The man seemed satisfied with whatever Vodka had said, and then, so quick Kaito wasn't sure he had actually witnessed it, the two men exchanged their suitcases, and nodded to each other.

_Bingo_, thought Kaito, as he quickly snapped a photo of the exchange. The camera he used was a very high-tech model that could take photos from large distances in the dark with the flash going off, and in high definition too. The two men hadn't noticed anything.

Vodka left the bar not long after, as did the other man. Kaito's job for the night was done. Just as he was about to leave, he found someone sitting in the seat next to him, looking straight at him, or rather, his *ahem* chest.

"Hey there beautiful. I've never seen a hot chick knitting before." Said the man who had sat down in the seat next to Kaito. He looked to be about 30, no doubt very wealthy, with his subtle designer clothing, but very, very sleazy. Kaito smiled at him flirtatiously. It was time to have some _fun_.

Slowly, he placed the scarf he was knitting back in his bag, knowing that the man was watching his every move. He downed the rest of his drink and stood up, pretending to sway slightly. The man's smile widened.

Mustering the deepest voice he could manage without sounding like he was growling, Kaito batted his eyelashes, (fake, of course, and who knew those things were _so_ hard to put on!) leaning right into the man and said in his ear, "Me neither."

The man had been smiling at him in a suggestive way, but upon hearing 'her' voice, his smile faltered, and he quickly rose to find another seat elsewhere in the pub.

Kaito grinned. Who could blame him for loving to dress up as a girl?

* * *

**A/N:** This will be the format for all the drabbles/ one-shots in this collection. If anyone here is a fan of MLIA and would like to request a story based on a prompt and character of their choice, feel free to review and let me know!


	2. Not Thinking Straight

**A/N:** Set in future

**Prompt:** Today, a guy left his cell phone at the bank that I work at. We called the first contact number and asked, "Can you tell us whose cell phone this is?" The lady on the other end said, "Yes this is my son's number" We asked her to contact her son and notify him that his cell phone was at the bank. Two minutes later the cell phone rang. We answered to an irritated but familiar voice saying, "Hey! You left your cell phone at the bank!" MLIA

**Characters:** Sonoko, Mitsuhiko

**Disclaimer:** The usual

* * *

**Not thinking straight**

Mitsuhiko sighed. He'd just chased a guy down the street for forgetting his phone at the bank. Strangely enough, the man was nowhere to be seen, and Mitsuhiko was only running a few metres behind him.

Walking back to the bank, Mitsuhiko wondered for the umpteenth time why he listened to his parents and decided to get a job at the bank. He knew he would've made a great detective, back from the days of Shonen Tantei. Ah, the good old days of running around after thieves and murderers with his four best friends.

"Couldn't find him." Said Mitsuhiko to his manager upon arriving back at the bank. "What should we do?"

"Just call up the first number you find on his phone." The manager replied. "Tell them the client left their phone in the bank."

Finding the man's contact list, Mitsuhiko called up the first number on the list and waited for somebody to pick up.

"Moshi moshi, Sonoko Kyogoku speaking." The chirpy voice at the end of the line answered.

The voice sounded slightly familiar to Mitsuhiko. Could it be Sonoko-neechan? Was this her son's phone?

"Hi, it's Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko from the Bank of Japan. We'd just like to know who this phone belongs to?"

Sonoko however, did not seem to recognise Mitsuhiko's voice. "This is my son's number. Is something wrong?"

"Well, Kyogoku-san, it's just that your son left his phone here with us at the bank. Could you possibly contact him and tell him to come and collect it?" Mitsuhiko replied.

"He did? Oh that silly boy! Always so careless! Not a problem, of course I'll let him know." Said Sonoko.

--

"Silly boy, he's always leaving things around. And who has to find everything for him? Me! Sonoko Kyogoku!"

Sill muttering, Sonoko checked around the house to see if her son was at home. When she couldn't find him, she decided to call him on his phone…

--

Two minutes later, the phone left behind by the client rang, and Mitsuhiko picked it up. "Moshi moshi?"

A very familiar but irritated voiced said, "Hey! You left your cell phone at the bank! Go and pick it up."

Mitsuhiko blinked. Sonoko had just tried to contact her son by calling his phone. Even though his phone was at the bank.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/ alerted this story!! It really makes me happy =]

And **pres1111**, I'll try and write up your request tonight ^_^


	3. Worth A Try

**A/N:** This one's for **pres1111** as requested ^^, and set in the future, when the characters are at high school.

**Prompt:** A kid was taking a test. On the back, he drew one stick figure holding another at gunpoint and wrote underneath, "Give me an A or the stick figure gets it." Guess what grade he received? One kid read about this and decided to try it. When they got their test back, the teacher had drawn a superhero stick figure saving the one at gunpoint and wrote, "Nice try! MLIA?"

**Character:** Genta, Jodie Sensei, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi

**Disclaimer: **The usual

* * *

**Worth A Try**

Genta looked at his test paper in confusion. He was usually very good at English, but whenever it came to having tests, the words on paper suddenly didn't make any sense at all. He looked around the class to see everyone else scribbling fervently at their papers. Mitsuhiko was so absorbed in his paper that you could probably throw a brick at his head and he wouldn't notice.

"Five minutes left." Said Jodie Sensei.

Startled, Genta turned his attention back to his paper. He could do with some food right now. Preferably his all time favouite, eel rice. _Think_, he told himself. _Don't you remember anything from the textbook?_ If truth be told, Genta had actually spent the vast majority of last night on the MLIA website. _It was to practice his English_, he told himself. Except it didn't seem to doing much to help him right now.

Suddenly, Genta remembered reading a MLIA where one of the students had drawn a stick figure holding another at gunpoint, saying "Give me an A or the stick figure gets it." Feeling proud of himself that he had found an 'answer', he spent the remaining time drawing a detailed picture of a person being held at gunpoint.

"Time's up! Place your pens down please." Said Jodie Sensei. "No talking while I collect the papers!"

--

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" asked Genta happily. Now that he had food in front of him, nothing felt like it was going to be too bad.

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko stared at him in confusion. Since when was Genta confident about English tests?

"It was ok, I guess," said Ayumi. "I saw you scribbling away madly at your paper in the last five minutes, Genta-kun. Did you finally figure something out?"

Genta grinned at her. "Well, as a matter of fact, I did…"

--

In English class the following week, Jodie Sensei was giving everyone their tests back. Genta couldn't _wait_ for his. "Here you go Ayumi-san, Mitsuhiko-san, Genta-san…" said Jodie Sensei.

Eagerly, Genta looked down at his test for the 'A' he had been expecting. _C+? _Confused, he flipped to the back page where he knew he had drawn his stick figure. There was a new figure on the page; Superman, by the looks of it, saving the stick figure that had been held at gunpoint. Next to the picture, Jodie Sensei had written, _Nice try! It's good to see you've been practicing your English! But next time, reading the textbook would probably help more._

Genta sighed. Oh well, at least it was worth a try.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/ alerted! Any requests, tell me via a review ^^


	4. Misinterpretation

**A/N: **For this one, so that it'll make sense, I'm referring Ran, Shinichi and Kogoro by their English names, Rachel, Jimmy and Richard, as suggested by **KSA Key-chan**. Also, pretend that they speak English, not Japanese. ^^

**Prompt:** Today, I was getting ready for school when I ran upstairs. My dad called up to me, "What are you doing?" Me: "Getting pants." Dad: "For what?"

Me: "For Gym." His response? "WHO IS JIM AND WHY IS HE WEARING YOUR PANTS?!?!" I love my dad. MLIA

**Characters: **Ran, Shinichi, Kogoro

**Disclaimer:** The usual

* * *

**Misinterpretation**

Rachel was on her way out of the house, ready to go to school when she remembered that she forgot to bring her gym pants. Slightly annoyed with herself, she quickly ran upstairs to her room to retrieve them.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Richard asked. "Shouldn't you be leaving for school?"

"I know, I'm leaving now, just getting pants." Rachel replied.

"Pants? What do you need pants for?" Richard yelled in response.

"For gym." Rachel said, slightly exasperated.

There was a slight pause, before Richard roared, "WHO IS JIM AND WHY IS HE WEARING YOUR PANTS?!?!"

Rachel giggled. Trust her over protective father to misinterpret her words. When she didn't give a reply, Richard then proceeded to yell,

"Jim? As in Jimmy, that detective friend of yours?" WHY IS HE WEARING YOUR PANTS? AND SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU REFERRED TO HIM AS JIM?"

Grabbing her pants, she quickly ran back downstairs to explain to her father what she exactly she needed her pants for, before he started to freak out and made her late for school.

"Dad, they're for class at school. Gym class, you know? G-y-m, not J-i-m. I wish you would stop jumping to the wrong conclusions!"

Richard relaxed visibly. "Gym class, you said?"

"Yes," Rachel replied patiently.

"So it has nothing to do with a boy then?"

"No dad, nothing to do with a boy."

Richard smiled. "Okay good. Now get going before you're late for school."

"I will dad, bye!" Rachel said.

"Have fun in gym!" He replied.

Rachel smiled. Ah, she loved her father.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed/ alerted! And feel free to send any requests to me via a review ^^


	5. Be Patient

**Prompt: **Today, I was signing up for something online when I had to read the Terms of Service. When it opened I clicked "ok" without even reading it. A message then popped up saying "there is no way you could have read that so fast". It made my day.

**Characters: **Heiji, Kazuha

**Disclaimer:** The usual

* * *

**Be Patient**

Kazuha walked into the room to find Heiji having a staring contest with his computer. Well, it certainly seemed that way. Peering around him to see what was on the screen, Kazuha sighed and said,

"Heiji, you ahou. The computer isn't going to go any faster just because you're staring at it. It's going to hurt your eyes."

"How do you know, Kazuha? I swear it's faster today than it was yesterday." Heiji replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"What are you doing anyway?" Kazuha asked curiously.

"Just signing up for something online," Heiji said, clicking his mouse in triumph. "HA!"

Kazuha shook her head. Heiji was so immature sometimes.

"What the…?" said Heiji suddenly, with a confused look on his face.

Intrigued, Kazuha moved closer to see what was written on the screen. It seemed to be the terms of services for something, and the cursor was on the little 'Ok' button. A message however, had popped up on top of all this, saying

_There is no way you could have read that so fast._

Kazuha burst into laughter. "Yeh Heiji, how did you read that so fast?"

Heiji looked at Kazuha, annoyed that she was taking the computer's side. "Shut up ahou. It's not my fault the computer decided to be smart."

"What are you signing up for anyway?" Kazuha glanced at the screen again, in time to see the words, _Gifts for her_, before Heiji hastily clicked opened a word document.

"Nothing, nothing important." Heiji replied airily.

Kazuha smiled knowingly. It was really sweet of him, finding her a present online for her birthday. Now she'd just have to act surprised when he actually gave it to her.

--

_Kazuha's Birthday  
_

"Hey ahou. Happy birthday!" said Heiji, thrusting Kazuha a small square box.

Kazuha accepted it eagerly, and tore the wrapping to find

_Perfume? And such a small size?_

Kazuha was confused. She didn't realise that perfume could come in such a small size. Nevertheless, he had made an effort to buy her a present; he must've seen her looking at this perfume when they went shopping a few days ago, so she looked at him, smiled, and said, "Oh wow! Thanks Heiji! How did you know I wanted this?"

Heiji grinned in a way that made Kazuha feel like she was missing something. "Oh, it's nothing. I saw that you were looking at this the other day, so I thought I'd get it for you for your birthday."

Kazuha smiled and gave Heiji a hug and a light kiss. Turning to the back of the box, she squinted to see written in small font,

_Sample only. Not for resale or distribution. _

_Sample? _Kazuha thought angrily. _No wonder it was so small. _She looked at Heiji, who was looking at her warily; he must've seen the sudden change in her expression.

"Heiji." Kazuha said very slowly. "Would you like to explain to me why I received a perfume sample for my birthday?"

Heiji grinned back at Kazuha, which only infuriated her even more. "Well actually, remember that site I signed up for a few days ago? It was so I could get free stuff like this! And anyway, you wanted this perfume right?"

"WHAT? You think that you can get away with giving me a perfume sample for my birthday present?" said Kazuha, who was almost in tears. Heiji was her _boyfriend_; she couldn't believe he didn't actually get her a proper present for her birthday.

Suddenly, Heiji gave her a bag that he had been hiding behind him. "Ahou. Did you really think I would only give you that for your birthday?" he said. If Kazuha had been a little more observant, she would've seen that the Osakan teen was now a little flushed.

Sceptically, Kazuha took the bag and peered inside the bag to find another box that had been wrapped up. The only difference was that this one was substantially larger than the other. She glared at Heiji, "If this is another prank…"

Heiji chuckled. "No, it's not, I promise. Now open it."

Cautiously, Kazuha lifted the wrapping paper to find,

_An actual bottle of the perfume she'd wanted.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Thanks to my sister for helping me come up with this idea. And as always, thank you to everyone who reviewed/ alerted this story. Anyone who has a request can let me know via a review ^^

I'm not sure what date Kazuha's birthday is, so I just put it down as 'Kazuha's birthday' XD

I'm going to be away for a week, so I apologise in advance that there won't be any updates until next Tuesday!


	6. It's My Turn

**A/N: **Contains spoilers for season three of Gossip Girl, so don't read this if you don't want to know what happens!

**Prompt: **Today, I walked into the living room to find my parents fighting for the remote. One wanted to watch Monday night football, the other wanted to watch Gossip Girl. After rude remarks and unnecessary words were spoken, my mom finally gave up and said she would watch football in her room. I'm a little worried about my dad. MLIA

**Characters:** Kaito, Aoko

**Disclaimer**: The usual

* * *

**It's my turn**

Little Toichi Kuroba walked into the living room to find his parents fighting over the remote control. _Again._ It seemed to have become a weekly ritual for the two, who could never seem to be able to come to an agreement when it came to watching television.

"It's Monday. And you know what that means, don't you?"

"No, I don't actually."

_An exasperated sigh. _"You know Monday is football night."

"Yes, but Monday night is also Gossip Girl night."

"Football."

"Gossip Girl."

"Football."

"Look, I've let you watch football in the living room for the past few weeks. It's about time I get to watch Gossip Girl. And it's just getting to the exciting part too!"

"You say that about every single episode."

"Do not!"

Aoko was beginning to get a little agitated now. She and Kaito could never come to an agreement when it came to television shows, and it was also a race to see who would give in first and end up watching television in the bedroom instead.

"Kuroba Kaito, I will cook fish for an entire month if you don't let me watch here." Aoko threatened.

"Nu-uh. That's not going to work this time. You already threatened me with that two weeks ago. And did we end up eating fish for the next month? No. Coz you love me too much." Said Kaito with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, but last time there hadn't just been a sale at the fish market, so last time we didn't have an excess amount of fish waiting for us to consume it." Said Aoko triumphantly.

Kaito paled visibly. "Y-you're lying! T-there wasn't a sale at the market today…" he stammered, voice faltering.

Aoko stifled a laugh. The great magician Kuroba Kaito never stammered in uncertainty, but the husband and doting father Kuroba Kaito did. Every time in fact, when fish was mentioned. "How would you know Kaito? You didn't go down to the market today."

_Poker face, remember. Don't let her see how frightened you really are. _Kaito thought to himself, racking his brain for a comeback. "B-because!" And then it clicked. "The fish market isn't opened on Mondays!"

Toichi laughed. Seemed like dad had won for this week. Next week, the fight was bound to continue again, he thought to himself as his mother stormed into the master bedroom, yelling to Kaito, "FINE! I'll watch football in my room. Happy now?"

Toichi blinked in surprised. So his dad was the one who wanted to watch Gossip Girl then? He always knew his dad had a closet full of feminine clothing, and now, maybe he knew the reason behind it. Peering into the living room, he saw his father gasping in horror as on the television screen, a car swerved and hit a tree. Serena's head began to bleed, as Trip stood up unhurt, talking to someone on his phone. Not that Toichi was following Gossip Girl like his father, of course.

Of course not. Which was why when Aoko walked into the living room during a commercial break of football, did she see her husband and son, cheering Nate on as he punched Trip for leaving an injured Serena by herself.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back! Did everyone miss me? Haha kidding, kidding! Updates will hopefully be daily now that I'm going to be back! As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed/ alerted the story, and feel free to review with any requests!

It seems a little cliché to call Kaito and Aoko's son Toichi, but being the un-creative person I am, couldn't come up with anything better…


	7. Just Between Us

**Prompt: **Today, my dad quietly told me he had bought ice cream. My mom had stopped buying us desserts because we need to be healthier. I quietly told him to look in the microwave. I had made cookies earlier and hid them in there. We felt like drug smugglers. MLIA.

**Characters**: Kaito, Aoko

**Disclaimer**: The usual

* * *

**Just Between Us**

"I've decided that we need to be healthier from now on." Announced Kuroba Aoko to her husband and daughter as they were eating dessert one night. "Ran-chan was just telling me today about how she isn't allowing her family to eat dessert, and I think that's a great idea!"

"But mum," protested Ayako, "We already _are_ healthy eaters. I hardly eat any sort of junk food anyway."

"This isn't just for you, Ayako. I think it's about time your father got over his obsession with junk food too. Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't become the size of a sumo wrestler by now, with the way he eats." Said Aoko to her daughter in reply. "You're a growing girl, and right now, what you need is healthy food."

"Sumo wrestler? Who's watching sumo?" asked Kaito, who apparently had not been listening to his wife. Too engrossed in adding lollies to his own dessert, most likely.

"Kaito! Didn't you hear what I just said?" said Aoko crossly. "You're setting a bad example for your daughter!"

"Sorry, sorry. Won't you be a sweetie and repeat it again?" said Kaito.

"Mum said, no more desserts for us, coz she wants us to be healthier." Said Ayako quickly, as she sensed her mother's temper boiling up.

Kaito's face fell. "W-what? No more dessert? But Aoko, you know how much I love eating desserts!"

"Which is exactly why we need to stop." Said Aoko. "Kaito, all that sweet stuff is a burden on your poor body."

"But I-"

"No buts"

"Couldn't we-"

"No, we can't compromise. And don't give me that look, of course I know what you were going to say; I've known you for so long."

"M-u-m" pleaded Ayako. "Like you said, I'm a growing girl. So I need a balanced diet. And a balanced diet includes desserts!"

"Honey, a balanced diet does not have to include desserts. Now end of this discussion."

Kaito and Ayako looked at each other in dismay. What were they going to do?

--

When Ayako arrived home from school the next day, she found a note from her mother saying she'd gone out to buy some groceries. _Nobody at home then, _thought Ayako. _Why don't I go make some cookies? If I can get them done before mum comes home, she won't even know. Twenty minutes, that's all it'll take._

As fast as she could, Ayako grabbed the cookie dough from the fridge; the ones she and her dad loved, and set about placing them onto the tray. At the same time, she kept her ears opened for any sounds that would indicate her mum was home. Luckily, she had inherited her dad's excellent hearing, and could hear things from miles away.

--

That night, Kaito said to Ayako in an undertone as Aoko was preparing dinner, "I've bought some chocolate ice-cream, and it's in the freezer in the garage. Your mother won't know a thing."

Ayako grinned. She felt like she and her dad were dealing with something illegal. "Good. Coz I baked some cookies this afternoon, and I put them in the microwave. You know how mum doesn't like to use the microwave; she thinks it gives off too much radiation."

Kaito grinned back at his daughter. What Aoko didn't know couldn't hurt her, could it?

* * *

**A/N:** Like? Dislike? Review please! Any requests let me know via a review or pm ^^

I was originally going to have Shinichi and Ran as the parents, but Kaito seemed like a better choice for the dad who liked junk food. What do you think?


	8. Don't make the same mistake twice

**Prompt:** Last week, after school, I was looking for my mom's car, and when I found it, I ran up, opened the door and sat inside. Then after a few seconds, I looked at my supposed mom's face and realized that I had just gotten into a car of a middle-aged man. I apologized, and ran back out. Yesterday, I made the same mistake. To the same car. To the same middle-aged man. MLIA

**Characters:** Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta's mum

**Disclaimer: **The usual

* * *

**Don't make the same mistake twice**

"Let's go, Genta-kun. Aren't you walking home with us?" asked Ayumi as the Shonen Tantei left their classroom.

"Uh, actually, my mum is picking me up today. I have to go to the dentist." Said Genta, making a face. He absolutely hate going to the dentist; all those drilling sounds made him slightly nauseous.

They walked to the front gate of the school, parting ways when Genta spotted his mother's black car packed on the opposite side of the road.

"Bye Genta! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye guys!"

Genta ran up to the car, opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt. He turned to ask his mother what they were having for dinner; eel rice, perhaps, when he realised the person sitting in the driver's seat was not his mother, but a middle-aged man looking thoroughly confused.

Genta realised what he had done, and apologised to the man while running out of the car as fast as he could. "I'm so sorry; I thought this was my mum's car!" Embarrassed, he looked around to see his mother's car parked right outside the school gate, no doubt to prevent something like this from happening.

"Genta! What were you doing? Didn't I tell you I would park right outside the school gate?" his mother scolded him. "What if that man had driven off before you realised it was the wrong car and taken you somewhere you didn't know?"

Genta looked horrified. To think he could've been kidnapped! Luckily the man had stayed put, or otherwise Genta didn't want to imagine what would've happened to him. "Sorry, it won't happen again." He said to his mum apologetically as they drove away.

--

"How did your dentist appointment go, Genta-kun?" asked Ayumi at school the next day.

Genta sighed. "Not so good, I have to go back next week for a filling."

Ayumi looked at Genta sympathetically. "Don't worry, Genta-kun, it'll be fine. Just don't eat so many lollies all the time, okay?"

"Yes, I know. I don't mind that much actually, as long as the dentist doesn't tell me to reduce the amount of eel rice I can eat." Said Genta. His mother had told him they were having eel rice for dinner that night, and the thought of it was making him hungry again.

--

_One week later…_

"Bye Genta-kun, good luck with your appointment!" said Mitsuhiko as they left the school.

"Thanks! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" said Genta. This time, he remembered what his mother had said the week before, and found that the car was parked right outside the school gate. Feeling proud of himself, he ran to the car, opened the door and sat down. He was just about to tell his mother that he had remembered what she had said, when he turned to the driver's seat to see the middle-age man again, looking at him in confusion. Genta realised what he had done. He had assumed his mother was going to park right outside the school gate, and rushed into the car without even checking. He had made the same mistake, and gotten into the wrong car, and faced the confused middle-aged man again.

_Oops._

Apologising profusely, Genta ran out of the car to see his mother's car parked where the middle-aged man had parked it last time. Sighing to himself, he walked to the car, already anticipating his mother's lecture about getting into the correct car.

* * *

**A/N:** As always, reviews are muchly appreciated! Any requests, let me know via a review or pm =]


	9. Who's the gullible one now?

**Prompt:** Lately in school we've been doing this thing where we try to prove how gullible everyone else is. I turned to a girl and said, "Your sock is untied" and was surprised to hear her reply, "My socks actually have laces". I looked down to see her socks and they were just regular socks. When I looked back up she said nothing but had this huge grin on her face. That backfired. MLIA

**Characters:** Ai, Mitsuhiko, as requested by **Ferra**

**Disclaimer:** The Usual

* * *

**Who's the gullible one now?**

Mitsuhiko had been intrigued by Ai from the first moment he saw her. There was something about her that was different to the other girls in his class, even Ayumi. In a way, she and Conan seemed similar. They were both very bright and mature for their age; this was the first time Mitsuhiko had met a girl smarter than himself. So he should've known, when he finally plucked up the courage to talk to her, that things would not go the way he had expected.

Sensei had just taught them a new English word, gullible, and Mitsuhiko thought it would be perfect to see if he could make Haibara fall for one those gullible tricks. Confidently, he tapped the shoulder of the brown haired girl, who was sitting in front of him, reading a fashion magazine.

"Hey, Haibara." Said Mitsuhiko half nervously.

"Yes?" Ai asked, turning around in her seat to face him.

Mitsuhiko took a deep breath. You can't back down now, he thought to himself. Just do it. "Your sock is untied!" he blurted out really fast.

Ai looked confused for a moment, raising her eyebrows at Conan, who was watching them with an amused expression on his face. Quickly however, the confusion was replaced with an innocent smile, as Ai said to Mitsuhiko in reply, "My socks actually have laces," whilst at the same time shooting a glare in Conan's direction; the boy was trying so hard not to laugh, but in a very obvious way.

Surprised, Mitsuhiko looked down at Haibara's socks to find that they were perfectly normal. He then glanced at Haibara again, who was now smirking at him with a I'm-not-as-stupid-as-some-people look on her face.

Mitsuhiko winced inwardly and sighed. He should've known that she would outsmart him, and played the prank on Genta instead. Now _that _would've been funny to watch.


	10. Overreacting

**Prompt:** Last night, I had a dream I was eating a giant marshmallow. When I woke up, my pillow was gone. I screamed in fear and held my stomach. Then I saw my pillow on the floor. MLIA

**Characters:** Heiji, Kazuha

**Disclaimer:** The usual

* * *

**Overreacting**

Heiji flopped down onto his bed, exhausted from a long day at school, being called up by Ohtaki to solve a case, and having Kazuha follow him around for the entire day. Really, that ahou, how was he supposed to concentrate when he had to look out for her as well? He fell asleep almost instantly, and started having a very bizarre dream…

_Heiji woke up to find Kazuha standing at the foot of his bed. "Kazuha, what are you doing here? It's Saturday, we don't have school today."_

"_Heiji you ahou, of course I know that we don't have school today. Just get dressed and come with me!" said Kazuha with a happy smile, one of those ones that he just couldn't resist._

"_Where are we going?" asked Heiji._

"_Shopping, of course! There's a sale starting today, and I want to see if there is anything I can buy." Said Kazuha._

_Heiji groaned. She had come to his house on a Saturday morning just to make him go shopping with her? Honestly, the things he sacrificed for her._

_The shopping centre was packed with people. Apparently, half of the Osakan population had decided to come shopping today, eager to find something from the sales. In every store, the sales assistants were advertising their own products, trying to attract the most customers and make the most sales. Kazuha seemed to want to stop in every single store, and by the time they had browsed through ten stores, Heiji was already beginning to get a little tired. And Heiji was a very fit person, which was saying something. He really didn't know where Kazuha's energy came from!_

"_Kazuha, why don't you just get nee-chan to come with you?" Heiji grumbled._

"_I would, but she and Sonoko-chan are at a sale in Tokyo too, so you have to come with me to help me carry my bags!" Kazuha replied._

_Heiji sighed. At that moment, he suddenly wished he was Kudo; then he wouldn't have to suffer a whole day of torture. And he hadn't even eaten breakfast yet, and he was starving._

"_Kazuha, can we take a break and go find some food?" Heiji asked._

"_Oh my gosh, I forgot that you hadn't eaten yet! Let's go!" Kazuha said, dragging him through the crowd and down to the food court._

_When they reached the food court, there was a small crowd gathered around the sign, _Marshmallow eating contest, sign up here.

"_Heiji! Why don't you go join? Then you can eat as much as you want while I go shop some more!" said Kazuha excitedly. _

"_Is there a prize?" Heiji asked, peering around for some sort of reward._

"_Umm, it says here the winner will receive 10% off at the new lolly store." Said Kazuha._

"_10%? Really? I'm in!" said Heiji happily. Who could refuse that kind of prize, really._

_--_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our Marshmallow eating competition! Here on stage are our five contestants, who have an hour to see how many marshmallows they can finish out of the bowl they are each given. Remember, don't try to eat more than one marshmallow at a time, because you'll choke on it. And if you don't believe me, you're just going to be wasting your own precious time!"_

_Heiji looked at the host impatiently. Okay, okay, he understood. Now could they please get started?_

"_Contestants ready? Set, GO!" the host yelled._

_Heiji realised how silly he must look; the famous Hattori Heiji, eating marshmallows one by one. He was about to stuff more than one in his mouth at a time when the girl next to him promptly choked, having tried it already._

"_What did I tell you, ladies and gentlemen! Our contestant number three is going to fall behind! Someone go get her some water!" said the host in amusement._

_One hour later, Heiji felt like he never wanted to see or eat another marshmallow ever again. The host was weighing each contestant's bowl of marshmallows, to see who had eaten the most. Heiji eyed the other bowls, it certainly seemed like he won, or at least, he was second._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner! Let's congratulate the winner of this marshmallow eating competition, contestant number-"_

--

Heiji woke with a start. He'd been having some dream about a marshmallow eating competition, and he wasn't feeling too well. He opened his eyes to find Kazuha peering back at him, about to wake him up.

"Kazuha! What are you doing here?" Heiji asked. Sitting up, he realised his pillow was missing. That, plus the dream he'd just had about eating marshmallows…

_Uh oh._

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to come with me to the shopping centre? There's a sale going on…" said Kazuha, trailing off as she took in Heiji's mortified expression.

"I… pillow…marshmallow…" Heiji stammered.

"Heiji you ahou, what are you talking about? Your pillow's on the floor!" said Kazuha crossly, picking his pillow up from the floor and throwing it at his face.

Heiji caught the pillow and looked at it for a long second.

"You mean I didn't eat my pillow? He asked Kazuha.

Kazuha rolled her eyes. "Ahou! How on earth do you EAT a pillow? I'm sure you would've realised by now, it's a little _big_ to fit inside you."

Heiji sighed in relief, a little embarrassed at having being so stupid.

"So are you coming with me or not?" Kazuha asked. "If not, I'm going to go."

"No I'll come! Just… don't make me go enter some competition, okay?" Heiji said to Kazuha as he got out of bed.

Kazuha looked at him as if he had told her Kudo was a better detective than him. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but if we're going to go, you need to hurry!"

"Coming, coming." Heiji said. Next time, he was going to look first before he responded to something. Overreacting was _not_ good for his reputation.

* * *

**A/N:** Apparently eating more than one marshmallow at a time can really choke you… I'm not sure if it's true though. This story turned out way longer than I expected, but hope you enjoyed it all the same!


	11. Payback

**Prompt:** Today, the same rail-thin girl that sits in front of me in class made yet another comment about how she was so skinny and how I should adopt her eating habits (I'm overweight). I was really embarrassed and just looked down at my papers. Right when she went to sit down her seat collapsed from underneath her. I looked across her table to see my best friend waving a screw driver. MLIA.

**Characters:** Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi

**Disclaimer:** The usual

* * *

**Payback**

"Genta, what's wrong? You look sad today," asked Ayumi.

Genta sighed. "It's nothing, it's just that Kaneko-san was making comments about how I'm so fat, that's all."

"Genta, you can't let her get away with this. There's nothing wrong with being a little on the chubbier side." Said Mitsuhiko angrily. Just because Kaneko-san was a skinny, rich girl, it didn't mean that she could make fun of others. Clearly, being rich didn't mean everything.

"But what if she's right?" Genta asked dejectedly. "Maybe I _am_ too fat."

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko looked at each other. Genta was really letting Kaneko's comments get to him, and they couldn't have that. They decided that it was time to take the matter into their own hands…

--

"So daddy got me this new dress yesterday, and it fits me just _so_ well. Must've been because of the kilos I've lost recently." Said Kaneko smugly, looking at Genta. "_Somebody_ should really adopt the same eating habits as me."

Genta flushed, and looked down at his books, embarrassed. Just then, the teacher walked in to begin their next class. The class stood up, bowed, and sat back down. As Kaneko sat down in her seat, it suddenly gave way underneath her, and she found herself on the classroom floor, looking rather surprised.

"Kaneko-san! What are you doing on the floor? You're disrupting the class!" the teacher scolded.

Kaneko went red and said, "I'm sorry, sensei, but my chair just fell apart."

"Well then, find another one. Quietly." The teacher replied. "And apologise to Genta-san, you need to stop being so mean to the poor boy; what has he done to you?"

"Nothing," Kaneko mumbled. "Gomen, Genta-san."

"That's okay," said Genta looking surprised. He hadn't realised the sensei had heard Kaneko before. Then again, that girl did have a pretty loud voice.

"Now who's the one who needs to adopt new eating habits, huh?" asked Ayumi laughing quietly.

Genta looked up to see Ayumi and Mitsuhiko grinning at him; Mitsuhiko was waving a screwdriver in his hand, with a sort of proud look on his face.

"Mitsuhiko-san! Pay attention! And why are you holding a screwdriver in your hand?" the teacher snapped.

Mitsuhiko quickly slipped the screwdriver back in his bag, apologising to the teacher. Kaneko realised what had happened, and was now looking absolutely furious. "You!" she said, pointing at Mitsuhiko.

"Kaneko-san! Aren't you getting another chair? Hurry up and get it, and don't point at Mitsuhiko-san."

"B-but… he's got… " Kaneko stuttered.

"Kaneko-san, don't make me have to send you out of the classroom. For the third time, grab a new chair and sit down." The teacher said in exasperation.

No, there really wasn't anything wrong with being a little on the chubby side, was there? Not when you had best friends who were willing to get into a little bit of trouble to help you out.

* * *

**A/N:** Any requests, feel free to let me know via a review or pm.

_Gomen_ means sorry in colloquial Japanese.


	12. Gotcha!

**Prompt:** Today, my friend and I changed our contact info in our other friend's phone. I don't know which was funnier: the look on my friend's face when Jesus texted him calling him an asshole, or the look on his face when God texted him after that to apologize for his son's rude comments. MLIA

**Characters:** Kaito, Shinichi, Hakuba, Heiji

**Disclaimer:** The usual

* * *

**Gotcha!**

The four boys were having a guy's night out, to celebrate graduating from high school. The girls had gone on a shopping spree, and so the boys decided that they should have some fun too. Fun, in Kaito's world of course, meant playing a prank on his favourite target, Hakuba. Whilst Heiji and Shinichi were talking to the half-British detective, Kaito had already picked Hakuba's phone out of his pocket, and was skimming through his contacts, ready to have some fun.

"Kuroba, what are you doing with Hakuba's phone?" asked Shinichi with a sigh.

"Nothing, nothing, Tantei, I'm just having some fun, that's all." Said Kaito with a mischievous grin. "Hey! Why is my contact name KID?" said Kaito in protest.

"Kuroba, we all know you're KID, there's nothing wrong with…" said Shinichi. "Why is my contact name Chibi Conan?" Shinichi asked, seeing his own number under the name, _Chibi Conan_.

Kaito grinned. "Tantei, it's time to have some fun…"

--

Hakuba felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and took it out to see displayed on the screen,

_New message from Jesus._

Alarmed, Hakuba opened the message to find that it said, "Hakuba, you're an asshole for not asking Akako out." Hakuba was speechless. Jesus? Hakuba wasn't a very religious person, but right then, he wondered if there really was a God. How else could he have received that message? No one else knew about his feelings for the stunning witch. Just then, his phone vibrated again, and this time, Hakuba read on the screen,

_New message from God._

Terrified, Hakuba opened the message to find written, "Sorry about my son's inappropriate comment, he's not in a very good mood today." Hakuba was a little scared now. First Jesus, and now God? He looked up at his three friends to see if they had noticed the strange messages he was receiving. Both Heiji and Shinichi looked like they were trying not to laugh, and Kaito had his poker face on. _Unless_… realisation dawned upon Hakuba.

Upon seeing Hakuba's face at realising what had happened, the three boys burst into laughter, whilst Hakuba contemplated which he was going to strangle first. The detectives, or the magician?

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't have anything to do with it," said Heiji quickly, seeing Hakuba's furious face.

"It was Kuroba's idea!" said Shinichi quickly. Who knew what Hakuba was going to do to them? "He was the one who-" Shinichi broke off, realising the seat next to him was now empty.

Apparently, Kaito had taken off already. He already had Hakuba's terrified expression etched in his brain, but if he didn't move, he had a feeling he was going to get hurt soon. _Very soon_, he thought as he heard the fuming detective behind him in the distance. Kaito, not wanting to be strangled, dropped a smoke bomb behind him discreetly and slipped down an alleyway, hearing the furious yells emerging from the street.

"KUROBA!!!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hakuba is just so much fun to play with, isn't he? XD


	13. Healthy Eating

**A/N:** This one is suggested by **Myvampirepuppy**, both prompt and characters. Just change the 'mom' in the prompt to Ai XD

**Prompt:** Today, my mom made up a fruit bowl and said we all have to eat something out of it every day. I stuck Fruit Rollups into it. I feel I've beaten the system. MLIA

**Characters:** Ai, Agasa.

**Disclaimer:** The usual

* * *

**Healthy Eating**

"What's this?" Agasa asked as Ai placed a large fruit bowl on the table.

"Professor, you really need to watch your weight. You're not Kudo's age; all that junk food isn't good for you."

Agasa sighed, "But Ai, I need the sugar to be able to invent the things I do."

"No you don't, I know you're just as capable of inventing things even without all the junk food you eat." Ai replied.

Agasa looked absolutely crushed as Ai continued to say, "And you must eat something from it every single day. I'll know if you haven't."

"Fine, fine," Agasa said in resignation.

--

"Professor? I'm going to school now, make sure you don't forget to eat your fruit today," Ai said as she walked out of the door.

"Yes, yes," the Professor said absentmindedly as he worked on his latest gadget. An upgrade for Conan, no doubt.

As the hours passed, Agasa found himself constantly glancing at the fruit bowl on the table. Maybe he really should eat something from inside that bowl…

Suddenly, Agasa remembered the fruit rollups he'd bought the day before. Fruit rollups contained fruit, didn't they? Smiling to himself, Agasa sneakily placed several fruit rollups in the bottom of the bowl. That way, he was getting his daily intake of fruit, as well as sugar. Perfect!

--

Ai returned from yet another boring day at school to find the Professor looking very proud of himself. "I'm home, have you eaten your fruit yet?" Ai said.

"Yes, yes I did, just before you got home actually," Agasa said in reply, smiling to himself.

Ai frowned. Something didn't feel right. "Really?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the Professor. "Then why are you looking so proud of yourself?"

Agasa gulped, quickly trying to think of an excuse in his head. "Because! Because I upgraded that anaesthetic watch of Shinichi's! It can hold more shots than before now!"

Ai gave Agasa one last look before picking an apple from the fruit bowl and making her way to the couch. "If you say so."

Agasa chuckled. Victory!! Children were _so_ easy to fool.

--

When Agasa went to grab his daily intake of 'fruit' the next day, he was surprised to find that he couldn't take the fruit rollup out of the bowl. Confused, he peered into the bowl to see that someone, no doubt Ai, had superglued all the rollups to the bottom of the bowl. He could practically see the girl smirking with a what-did-I-tell-you look on her face.

Agasa sighed. He had forgotten he wasn't _really_ dealing with a seven year old.


	14. Don't Push In

**Prompt:** Today, while trying to find parking for the infamous black Friday shopping day, I was waiting for a car to back out of a parking space. Just as I was about to park, a car sped up and took our spot. Furious, my mom got out of the car and yelled at the driver in the other car. I have never seen a muscular 6 foot tall man cry before in my life. MLIA

**Characters:** Eri, Ran, Vodka

**Disclaimer**: The usual

* * *

**Don't Push In**

"Mum, let's go! If we don't leave now, we're never going to find a parking space!" Ran said to a very sleepy looking Eri.

"Ran, I don't see why we have to go today. You know how crowded it gets. What's the time anyway?"

"Because today is black Friday shopping day! Oh, and it's four thirty." Ran added.

"Four… thirty?" Eri said hesitantly.

"Uh huh." Ran replied. "The stores open at five."

"But it's already dark outside." Eri pointed out. "If it's only four thirty, shouldn't there still be daylight?"

"That's because… it's four thirty in the morning…" Ran said sheepishly.

"Four thirty in the-" Eri trailed off as she realised her daughter had not just woken her up from an afternoon nap. Ran shrank back, ready for her mother's outburst. "YOU WOKE ME UP AT FOUR THIRTY IN THE MORNING JUST TO COME SHOPPING WITH YOU?"

"Y-yes…" said Ran looking a little terrified. "I thought we should have some bonding time, you know."

"BONDING! BONDING DOES NOT MEAN YOU WAKE YOUR MOTHER UP AT FOUR THIRTY SO YOU CAN GO SHOPPING WITH HER. Bonding means you let her sleep in until whenever she wants, and _then_ you go shopping together. Why don't you go shopping with Sonoko anyway?" Eri asked.

"Sonoko's spending time with Makoto-san, and it'd be awkward if I tagged along." Said Ran. She didn't want to wake her mother up at such an ungodly time, but the thought of all the things on sale woke her up just that little bit.

--

Three coffees later, Eri was quite a bit more awake than before, only slightly annoyed at having been woken up by her daughter so early in the morning. After all, who didn't love to shop? And sales too! As Ran drove around the car park, looking for a space to park, Eri's sharp eyes had detected a car on the left was just about to leave. "Quick! Put your indicator on! Here's a parking spot."

Ran obliged, and was just about to park the car when a car sped up from behind and took the spot. "Hey! He took our spot!" said Eri furiously. "Ran, unlock the door."

"Mum! What are you doing? It doesn't –" Ran said as her mother unbuckled her seatbelt and stormed out of the car to face the driver.

Vodka, who was very pleased with himself at having found a parking spot amongst the heavy traffic, got out of his car to find himself face to face with a very intimidating woman looking at him in what could only be described as a murderous look.

"Excuse me," he said politely, trying to step around Eri.

"No." Eri replied.

"Sorry?" said Vodka a little confused. He had only come to the mall because Vermouth had needed something and didn't want to get it herself. Honestly, he wasn't her servant, why did he always have to wait on her?

"Yes, you _should_ be sorry. We were here first, and we were going to park here. Until _you_ very rudely drove in front of us." As Vodka opened his mouth to reply, Eri said, "Don't you _dare_ interrupt me. Don't you have any manners? Haven't you heard of _first in best dressed_? What gives you the right to barge into _our_ parking spot!" Vodka was looking a little terrified now. Honestly, this woman was scarier than his boss!

"…And don't think that you can intimidate me. Just because you're tall and big, it doesn't mean you can get away with things like this." Eri ranted on.

"Mum, it doesn't matter. Honestly, let's just go find another parking spot." Said Ran in a hurry. She couldn't read the man's expression since he was wearing sunglasses, but he could be ready to bash her mother up if she wasn't careful.

"No, Ran. I need to teach this man a lesson. I wonder how many other people parking spots he's taken and how many people he's made angry. And don't even _think_ about going away." Eri said to Vodka as he tried to get in his car again, no doubt to let the woman have her parking spot. "You're going to stay right here until I am finished."

And so it was, fifteen minutes later, that Ran, looking rather scared of her mother, parked into that parking space, whilst Vodka drove away, sobbing quietly. He couldn't believe a woman had just made him cry.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't think Vodka is actually six feet tall, but just pretend he is, for the sake of this? And also, I'm not actually American, so I'm not sure how crazy these Black Friday shopping days get :P


	15. Hand Sanitizer

**A/N: **I know the prompt says daughter, but change it to son for the purpose of this… and I'm not sure, I think the Shonen Tantei are in class 1B? Or I might've been mistaken, so sorry if it's wrong!

**Prompt: **Yesterday, I got a call from the school nurse. It turns out that my six year old daughter had been licking the hand sanitizer off of her hands and got drunk due to the alcohol content. When I asked her why she did this, she said it tastes good and made her head feel fuzzy. I am afraid I have a long road ahead of me with this child. MLIA

**Characters:** Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta's mother

**Disclaimer**: The usual

* * *

**Hand Sanitizer**

"Okay everyone, don't forget to wash your hands before lunch," the teacher told class 1-B of Teitan Elementary School.

"Yes~" the children replied, rushing to wash their hands.

"Genta, hurry up! Why are you taking so long to wash your hands?" Ayumi asked as Genta stood at the sink with his hands still all soapy.

"Don't you think this hand sanitizer smells really nice?" Genta asked, sniffing at his hands.

"Well, they generally do, Genta. Now hurry up! Aren't you always the one who's back in the classroom first to eat your lunch?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Coming, you guys go back first, I'll be there soon. This hand sanitizer really smells very good, you know." Genta replied, still sniffing away. "I wonder what this tastes like…"

--

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring_

"Hi, this is the Kojima residence."

"Mrs Kojima? Hi, this is the nurse calling from Teitan Elementary School. Your son's been exposed to a small amount of alcohol and is acting a little strange. Would you be able to come and pick him up?"

Genta's mother gasped in shock. "ALCOHOL? Why on earth has he been exposed to alcohol? Why is there alcohol at primary school?"

There was a pause from the nurse, before she said, "He was licking the hand sanitizer off his hands."

"Licking the-…" Genta's mother asked wearily. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

--

"Genta! Why on earth were you licking the hand sanitizer?" Genta's mother scolded him as she went to pick him up at school. Genta was looking a little dazed, with a happy smile on his face.

"Hey mum! Have you tried the hand sanitizer? It tastes really good!" Genta said to his mum. Genta's mother was just about tell him off again when Genta added, "And it makes my head go fuzzy too!" With that, he began to spin around the school yard, singing about eel rice.

Genta's mother sighed, images of a very drunken Mouri Kogoro forming in her head. She only hoped Genta wasn't going to turn out like that.

--

Mitsuhiko and Ayumi peered down at their slightly drunken friend from their classroom. Solemnly, Ayumi said to Mitsuhiko, "Well there has to be someone on the lookout for everyone. Mitsuhiko, why don't we dedicate that task to you in the future?"

Ayumi giggled to herself, whilst Mitsuhiko looked absolutely flabbergasted, images of a drunken Genta singing away loudly and drunken Ayumi crying hysterically. If he had anything to say about it, he wasn't going to let his friends drink. _Ever_.


	16. Caught

**Prompt:** Today I went to a staff meeting at my work. After my boss got done with a slide show presentation, he forgot to close the shutter on the projector. My colleagues and I watched for five minutes as my boss logged on to facebook, went on farmville and harvested his crops. I like my boss so much more now. MLIA

**Characters: **Black Org

**Disclaimer:** The usual

* * *

**Caught**

"…so this is the layout of the building for the next target," Gin said, pointing to a slide show with a complicated floor plan. Everyone know what they're doing?" That was a rhetorical question, and if anyone was stupid enough to answer back, they'd be saying goodbye very soon.

"Good. End of meeting. Go prepare whatever it is you need to prepare."

Several members stood up and left, and others stayed, scanning through their notes to ensure everything was going to go smoothly on the day. Seeing that no one was watching him, Gin closed the presentation page, and discreetly logged into his Facebook…

Vermouth sighed, and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. She wasn't looking forward to this attack very much, not because of what she had to do, but who she had to disguise herself as. She could feel a massive pimple that was going to break out, and having a mask on for such a long time was no help. Whatever happened to her flawless skin? She glanced at the projector, and found herself staring at the least likely thing she would've expected from Gin. Or maybe it wasn't Gin using the computer? A turn of the head towards the head of the table confirmed that it was indeed Gin, but why was he…

_Logging into Facebook?_

Vermouth didn't even know Gin _had_ a Facebook. Who knew he was such a mainstream guy? She was about to tell him that he had forgotten to turn the screen off when Kir nudged her, shaking her head. _Aren't you curious to see what he's up to?_ She wrote on a piece of paper. _Everyone else is_.

And sure enough, Vermouth looked at her colleagues to find them all looking at the screen discreetly. Hiding behind their sunglasses, Vodka and Korn could easily pass off as staring elsewhere, and Vermouth knew Chianti was also looking at the screen out of the corner of her eye.

They continued watching to see Gin click on a tiny icon of a corn in the bottom left corner. The page reloaded, and directed to a massive pixelated Santa Claus, with the words _Farmville_ written down the bottom. Vermouth stared at the screen in surprise as an assortment of animals, trees and fruits came up on the screen. In the middle of the 'farm' was a little man with long blonde hair. _Gin, perhaps?_ Gin clicked on an elephant, and it came up with several options. _Move, sell, collect peanuts, allow walk, rotate, pet._ Gin selected the option, 'collect peanuts', and on the screen, 'Gin' walked up to the elephant as a little bar appeared, with the word, 'Collecting' above it.

A stifled giggle came from Chianti's direction, which she hastily turned into a cough. Gin however, appeared to not have noticed, too engrossed in his harvesting. Vermouth shot Chianti a look, and nearly jumped out of her chair as a cow suddenly mooed. She turned to Gin, only to see him hastily signing out of his account, and staring them all down.

"If any of this gets out…" he threatened.

"Oh, don't worry Gin, we won't say a thing." Vermouth said with an all too innocent smile.

Gin stared at her disbelievingly. "Get on with your work!" He snapped at the sniggering group, walking out of the room briskly. Never, was he going on Facebook during work again. And even if he was, he'd remember to turn the projector AND the sound off.  


* * *

**A/N:** I think some people have been getting the wrong impression here, the prompts I have for each story is not based on something that has happened to me, and I get the prompts from a website full of these kinds of stories. So if anyone thought otherwise, I'm sorry! My life isn't this interesting; I just thought it would be fun to incorporate the DC characters into the prompts.


	17. You do the maths

**Prompt: **Today, while shopping with my mom, I noticed a sign on the pickles that said "was 4.89 now, 4.89" and below said "you save 0.00$". I thought it was a stupid idea, until i started to walk away and heard the mom say "Oh look, the pickles are on sale". MLIA

**Character:** Sonoko

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DC or this MLIA.

* * *

**You do the maths**

"Ryosuke Kyogoku, you are coming grocery shopping with me today!" Sonoko yelled up to her son.

Ryosuke groaned. He hated any type of shopping, especially with his mother. She could spend hours in just one store, and grocery shopping was no exception. Sighing, he dragged himself out of his room, preparing for a very boring afternoon.

--

"Mum, you've spent twenty minutes looking at these cherries; if we want to get home in time for you to make dinner, you're going to have to hurry up." Ryosuke said impatiently. Honestly, how could one person spend so long looking at those small fruits?

Sonoko made a tsk-ing sound. "Don't you rush me, young man. You're only here because I need you to help me carry everything. Go look at something else," she said, shooing him away. Really, sons were _so_ annoying sometimes.

"Fine, fine, I'll just go away until you need me to carry the bags then," Ryosuke grumbled, already walking away. Sonoko didn't even hear him; she was too engrossed in picking the perfect cherries. Just then, Ryosuke walked past a huge sign that read, _Pickles on sale: was 4.89 now, 4.89._ He furrowed his eyebrows, that didn't mean anything was actually on sale, was it? Peering at the sign more closely, Ryosuke found that beneath that was written the words, _you save $0.00_. Was anyone actually going to fall for that? No one could be that stupid, could they?

"Oh look, the pickles are on sale," Sonoko said to her son as she came over to him. Apparently, she had finished choosing the cherries, (the bag only had about fifteen cherries, from what Ryosuke could see) and had come to see what her son was looking at. Ryosuke stared at his mother in surprise. Surely she didn't actually think the pickles were on sale, did she?

"Mum, the pickles…" he started to say, but was cut off by her.

"I know, I know, I won't spend too long looking at them. But your father really likes them, so I have to get some, and especially because they're on sale! You don't often get these pickles on sale you know?"

"They're not…" he tried again.

"Not what? Fresh? Ryosuke, I haven't been a mother all this time for nothing. I _can_ tell the difference, you know." Sonoko replied, half annoyed that her son doubted her ability to differentiate between the pickles.

"I was going to say…"

"Ryosuke, I know you don't want to be here, so just let me pick out a few pickles and then we can go home, okay?"

"MUM! THE PICKLES ARE _NOT_ ON SALE." Ryosuke yelled, finally getting impatient.

Sonoko looked at her son in surprise. "What are you talking about, of course they are! Look at the sign, why don't you?"

Ryosuke sighed and pointed to the sign. "It says here, _you save $0.00_. You try reading the sign mum."

Sonoko blinked, and read the sign again. "Oh. So they're not on sale. Oh well, I'm still getting them."

Ryosuke walked away defeatedly. This was _exactly_ why he hated grocery shopping with his mother.

* * *

**A/N:** Not sure if anyone noticed, Kyogoku is Makoto's last name ^^


	18. Try Again

**A/N: **Penguin-chan said she wanted more Gin/ Facebook fics, so here's the next one! Hope you enjoy it!

**Prompt**: Today I wanted to write on my mom's wall on facebook. I freaked out when I thought she had befriended me because when I tried searching for her, her profile didn't show up. Turns out searching "mom" will not actually get you to your mom's page, I tried again with her actual name. MLIA

**Character: **Gin

**Disclaimer:** The Usual

* * *

**Try Again**

The last time he had gone on Facebook, Gin had found out that his colleagues were all watching him. Not wanting to be embarrassed again, he changed the language on his Facebook to Pirate English, so that even if they did see what he was doing, they at least wouldn't be able to understand everything. Not that it hadn't taken him weeks to memorise most of the Pirate language himself. But nonetheless, he could now proudly say he knew what 'Me Vitals', 'Peer into depths' and 'Me Hearties' meant. And whenever he was on Facebook now, he was sure to put his computer on mute, so no animal sounds could be heard. He still hard to harvest everything! Just because his colleagues found out, it didn't mean he was going to stop playing Farmville.

_Beep beep_

Gin looked at his phone to see that he had a received a message from his mother. _You haven't called me for weeks! If I didn't know better, I would've thought that you were busy being a mass murderer or something._ Gin chuckled to himself. If only she really knew what he was doing. Seeing that he was still on Facebook, Gin decided that he would write his mother a nice long wall post about everything that he had been doing for the past few weeks. Not truthfully, of course!

Placing the phone aside, Gin placed his cursor in the top right hand corner where 'scour' was written, and proceeded to type 'mum' in the search box. Instead of his mother's Facebook profile popping up, the page loaded with_ I love my mum _'scrolls' (fan pages), and _"mum, mum… mum! MUM! MUUUUUMMMM!!!! MUM! Mum…MUMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!" I give up_ 'crews' (groups).

_What on earth…?_ Gin thought to himself as he scrolled down the page. _What happened to mum's profile?_ Horrified, Gin thought that the worst had happened. Maybe his mother had deleted him on Facebook because he hadn't called her in weeks? Panicking, he typed in his brother's name into the search bar to see if she was still listed as his friend. She was! Slightly nervous now, Gin tried to think of what he could say as an excuse for being busy all these weeks. Business trip overseas? Phone broken? Just really busy? None of those felt like good enough excuses, but what could he do?

It was then that Gin realised his mother was not known as "Mum" on Facebook. Sighing at his own stupidity, he tried again and this time, typed his mother's name in the search box, where her profile immediately popped up. First it was getting caught using Facebook, and now thinking his mother had deleted him on Facebook. Gin felt like he wasn't having a very good week this week.

_Hey Mum,_

_Sorry I haven't called you in awhile. I've just been really busy with work…_

So much for coming up with a good excuse.


	19. Graceful

**A/N:** This one's based on three different prompts and I combined them all into one story!

**Prompts: **Today I tried to wash my face like in the Neutrogena commercials, you know where the splash the water on their face so gracefully. Instead I got water on everything but my face. MLIA

Today I read a MLIA about a person who tried to splash water on her face like the commercial, but completely missed her face. Thinking how much of an idiot you have to be missing your face, I tried it. I forgot to close my eyes and got hot soapy water into my eyes. MLIA

Today I tried the hair flip from Pocahontas where she dramatically comes out of the water, flips and her hair is perfect. I couldn't move my neck for the rest of the day. MLIA

**Characters:** Sonoko, Ran, Kazuha

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DC, the MLIAs are not based on personal experience.

* * *

**Graceful**

"Thanks for having us over, Sonoko." Kazuha said as the three girls lazed around in Sonoko's outdoor pool. "This sure beats having to squish with everyone at the beach."

"Meh, it's nothing," Sonoko said with a wave of her hand. "The only thing is, there are no men here to look at."

"Sonoko!" Ran said with a laugh. "Must you always think of men? What about Makoto-san?"

"Well he's not here right now, and KID-sama hasn't had a heist in _ages_, so what am I suppose to do?" Sonoko said with a pout.

"Okay, enough men talk here, we're having so much fun here, let's not ruin it by thinking about irritating ahous." Kazuha said, closing her eyes sleepily as she lay on her floaty.

Ran and Sonoko shared a glance and giggled. "What's Hattori-kun done this time, Kazuha?" Ran asked gently.

"What makes you think it has anything do to with him?" Kazuha asked. "I never mentioned Heiji!"

Sonoko raised an eyebrow at the Osakan girl. "Sure he doesn't. Which is why you're looking like you're ready to kill someone," she said with a smirk. When were those two going to admit their feelings for one another? If Sonoko had to wait any longer, she was going to play matchmaker for them, if that was what it took!

"You know, I've always wanted to try the whole hair flip like Pocahontas does in that movie," Kazuha said quickly as she got out of the pool. "Like this- OW!"

"Kazuha!" The other two girls screamed in fright as they heard a loud crick. "Gosh, the lengths you'll go to for a diversion…" Sonoko said jokingly.

"That was unintentional, Sonoko!" Kazuha said with a slight wince. "I'm okay, it just really hurts to move my neck. Remind me never to try that again?" The two girls nodded in agreement, and decided to head back inside to refresh themselves before dinner.

--

"Speaking of trying things," said Sonoko as they washed their faces in the bathroom. "Do you think I could wash my face as gracefully as they do in those commercials? You know, how they splash the water and it goes on their faces so nicely?"

"Sonoko, are you sure you want to try? Don't you remember what just happened with me?" Kazuha asked. She couldn't turn her head to the left without feeling immense pain anymore. Stupid her, trying to imitate an animated character.

"That's different!" Sonoko said. "How hard can this be? Just cup your hands full of water, and AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonoko screamed as the water splashed everywhere, her hair, her body, the counter, the floor; everywhere in fact, except her face, which was still covered in face wash.

"Sonoko, what did I tell you?" Kazuha said with a laugh. "It's not as easy as it looks, is it?"

Ran joined in the laughter. "No, I'm pretty sure it's just Sonoko being clumsy, Kazuha. I mean, how hard can it really be, splashing water onto your fa- OUCH!!!"

"Ran!" Sonoko and Kazuha said in chorus. "Are you okay?" Ran's face seemed to be free of the soapy face wash, but something seemed to be wrong; the girl seemed to be squeezing her eyes together in pain. Ran opened her eyes to face the other two, who gasped in shock. "Ran! Your eyes are all red!"

"I know, I forgot to close my eyes when I splashed the water onto my face." Ran said sheepishly.

The three girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. Instead of graceful hair flips and clean faces, one girl was left with a sore neck that she couldn't move, one girl was completely drenched except for her face, and one girl's eyes were bloodshot at having been exposed to the water. So much for being graceful like in the commercials and movies.


	20. Subconscious

**Prompt:** Today, I was woken up by a text saying that classes had been cancelled for the day due to the weather. I was so happy that I got up to make some hot chocolate, then crawled back under my warm sheets. My alarm on my phone then started to go off, and when I tried to turn it off, it wouldn't. I kept pressing all the buttons and just as I was about to throw it I woke up. It took my 10 seconds to figure out that it was a dream, and that I still had classes. And no hot chocolate. Screw you too, subconscious. MLIA

**Character:** Kaito

**Disclaimer: **Don't own DC, this prompt is not based on personal experience

* * *

**Subconscious**

_Beep beep_

Kaito lazily felt about his bedside table for his phone, which had just indicated he had received a new message. Who on earth sent messages so early in the morning? Didn't they know that Kuroba Kaito was not a very morning person?

_Dear Students, classes has been cancelled today due to the heavy snow._

Kaito had to read the message twice to make sure he hadn't misread anything. _No classes today? Woohoooooo! _Suddenly, Kaito was wide awake, and decided to celebrate by making himself a hot chocolate. What better way to celebrate than with his famous hot chocolate? Okay, it was just hot chocolate, but adding famous to it made it sound all the more delicious, if Kaito may say so himself. As he made the hot chocolate, Kaito wondered how he would spend his free day. He could plan out his next heist perhaps; he needed to go over the floor plans and the escape routes.

Or, he could just go visit his best friend. Yes, spending time with Aoko sounded much more appealing than boring plans; he could do that some other time. Kaito wasn't quite sure why, but everytime he saw his best friend, he became really happy. No matter how bad he was feeling, seeing her made everything seem okay. _It must be because I know her so well,_ he thought. Best friends are meant to make you happy when you see them, aren't they? Yes, that must be it.

Kaito finished making his hot chocolate and decided to go back to bed. Now that there were no classes for the day, it felt like a perfectly sensible idea to go back to sleep. Just as he was about to fall asleep again, the alarm on his phone went off, and Kaito pressed the snooze button, only to find that the phone was still ringing. Thinking that he had pressed the wrong key, he pressed the other button that should've turned the alarm completely off. It seemed however, that the phone had a mind of its own, for it would not stop ringing. Kaito cursed himself for having set the ringtone to baby's laughter; it felt like the baby was now laughing at him for not being able to turn his phone off. _Stupid baby._

"Stupid phone," Kaito said as he grabbed the phone to throw it into the wall. "I'm going to-"

All of a sudden, Kaito opened his eyes and saw his phone on his bedside table. Rather confused, he read the time to be 5.45am, and checked his inbox for the message about classes being cancelled to find it wasn't there. The last message in fact, was from Aoko telling him to come over to her house if he wanted some cookies. (He did, and he'd run as fast as he could to her house upon reading the text.)

Sighing to himself, Kaito realised he must've dreamt the whole thing. Now he still had to go to class, and there was no delicious hot chocolate to drink. Oh well, at least he was going to see Aoko, that was a plus. _Stupid subconscious,_ Kaito thought to himself as he tried to get some more sleep. Made him think that he had a day off and hot chocolate.

* * *

**A/N: **The lovely Penguin-chan mentioned to me that Kaito hadn't appeared in here for awhile, so here he is! Hope you all enjoyed it!


	21. Jealous or Impressed

**Prompt**: My school had various spirit days including twin day. I enjoyed the gorillas chasing bananas, but I was incredibly depressed that the two males dressed as sexy French maids could walk better in 3 inch stilettos than I could. MLIA

**Characters**: Kaito, Hakuba, Aoko, Akako

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DC, this prompt is not based on personal experience

* * *

**Jealous or Impressed**

To promote school unity, the students of Ekoda High were having spirit days, with different themes for different weeks. Today was set as 'Twin Day', and Aoko had walked to her classroom in amusement at seeing various types of dress ups, including a gorilla chasing after a banana, Fred and George Weasleys, and Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee. She turned the corner and was almost run over by …

_Something long and brown?_

Aoko looked behind her to find a boy dressed as a half eaten apple with half a worm sticking out the side. So that must've been the other half of the worm that almost ran into her then. Aoko continued on her way, wondering where Kaito was. He had told her not to wait for him today; he was running a little late and would most likely be late. Aoko was a little sceptic, for Kaito was never late for anything, but he assured her that everything was fine, and he'd meet up with her at school.

--

Kaito walked through the corridors, enjoying the looks of surprise that he was getting from the students as he walked past. He had been given a few wolf whistles, which had turned into looks of horror when the students realised that it was Kaito they were whistling at. If only they knew what he had planned, he thought to himself with a grin.

Hakuba walked into his classroom, a little weary of what was going to happen to him today. He had decided not to dress up, but knowing Kuroba, he was probably going to poof him into some ridiculous outfit and make all the girls chase after him again. One of these days, he was going to get back at Kuroba for all the pranks he played on him, not to mention all the ones KID played. He was still seething over the time KID had poofed into wearing just a nappy. That was the most humiliating experience he'd ever had, and afterwards, Hakuba had decided he was going to find the evidence that Kuroba was KID, no matter what it took.

"Ohayo, Hakuba-kun, have you seen Kaito today?" Aoko asked as Hakuba walked into the room.

"Wasn't he with you? I thought-" Hakuba stopped mid-sentence as he was enveloped in pink smoke. _Not again_, the half-Brit detective thought to himself as he heard Kuroba's cheery voice behind him.

"Ohayo everyone~" Kaito said to the class chirpily as the smoke surrounding Hakuba faded. The class could only stare at Kaito and Hakuba, who were dressed as French maids, complete with aprons and three inch stilettos. Aoko had a half amused, and alarmed expression on her face like the rest of the class, and Akako in fact, was the only one who didn't pay any attention to the two boys. Lucifer had probably already told her about it, so she wasn't surprised.

"Kuroba! What. Have. You. DONE?!?!?!" Hakuba roared as he proceeded to chase him around the classroom with a mad look in his eyes. "You change me back this instant!"

"Don't wanna!" Kaito said as he jumped across desks, all the time grinning happily. "Besides, it's Twin Day today, and you don't want to seem anti-school spirit, do you?"

"Kaito," Aoko asked slowly. "Since when could you run in heels? And Hakuba too? I can't even _walk_ properly in heels, and here the two of you are, _chasing_ each other in heels?"

Hakuba at least had the decency to blush in embarrassment, but Kaito just shrugged his shoulders and took the opportunity to jump onto the ceiling fan.

"Don't worry Aoko, I can teach you how to walk in heels in no time! And you know, that maid outfit Hakuba is wearing would probably look _very_ good on you."

"KAITO!" Aoko yelled in fury as she aimed a mop at the fan.

Kaito only laughed as he ran out of the classroom, followed by a furious girl and a cross-dressed detective hot on his heels.

* * *

**A/N:** Ohayo means Good Morning in Japanese. Once again, I'm torturing Hakuba. He's really going to come kill me one day ^^ And I'm not sure if I got the facts about Spirit Day right, coz we don't have them in Australia. Let me know if I'm wrong!


	22. Food Tricks

**Prompt:** Today I was babysitting a 4 year old boy and his sister who is 2. I taught the boy the "point far away, say 'what's that?', and steal their food" trick. He proceeded to do this trick to his sister, who kept falling for it, and ate her whole dinner. MLIA

**Characters:** Ayumi, Ryosuke

**Disclaimer: **Only own Ryosuke and Ayako, prompt is not based on personal experience

* * *

**Food Tricks**

As a favour to Sonoko, Ayumi was babysitting her two children, four year old Ryosuke and two year old Ayako, while Sonoko and Makoto went out for a special dinner for their anniversary. At four years old, Ryosuke was already beginning to look like a miniature Makoto with his dark skin and black hair, except instead of having Makoto's quiet personality, Ryosuke was as cheerful as any four year old could be. Ayako on the other hand, was turning out to be a miniature Sonoko too. With the exact shade of hair as her mother and bubbly personality, the two children were fast becoming favourites amongst their parents' friends.

"Ayumi nee-chan, teach us some pranks, please?" Ryosuke pleaded as they were eating dinner. "Genta nii-chan said he would last time, and he never did!"

"Ryosuke-chan, you shouldn't be going around pranking people," Ayumi said, pretending to be cross. She adored Sonoko and Makoto's two children, even if it did mean she would always have to be chirpy whenever she came to babysit them.

"Oh come _on_, Ayumi nee-chan! You must know some harmless ones?" Ryosuke said, widening his eyes like an innocent puppy. He knew Ayumi couldn't resist his puppy eyes, unlike his mother who would just roll her eyes at him and tell him to stop acting cute like a girl.

"Okay fine, I'll teach you one," Ayumi said, sighing in defeat. "But promise you won't play this prank on your parents, otherwise they're not going to let me come babysit you anymore!"

Ryosuke's face broke into a happy smile. "Yay! Teach me, teach me!"

Ayumi pretended to think, and asked Ryosuke, "Hey look, what's that over there?"

"Over where?" Ryosuke asked as he turned to where Ayumi was pointing. "But Ayumi nee-chan, there's nothing there," Ryosuke said as he looked back at Ayumi. "And what's this got to do with the-" Ryosuke looked down at his plate to find that one of his meatballs had disappeared.

"Ayumi nee-chan! Where did the meatball go?" Ryosuke asked in surprise.

"What meatball?" Ayumi replied with a grin. "Eat your pasta."

"B-but I counted just then, I had five meatballs on my plate, and now I only have four!" Ryosuke insisted. "Unless…" A look of understanding dawned on the boy's face, and Ayumi placed a finger on her lips, to show that it was their little secret.

Ryosuke grinned at Ayumi, and proceeded to play the prank immediately. "Hey Ayako, look what's on TV!" Ryosuke asked, stealing a meatball from his little sister's plate as she turned to look at the TV.

"Oh, I must've been seeing things! But look, there's something on the fridge!" Ryosuke said, taking another meatball from his sister. "Ayumi nee-chan, how did you learn this trick anyway?" He asked as Ayako shouted something along the lines of "My food!" looking angrily at Ryosuke.

"Well to be honest, Mitsuhiko and I used to always get pranked by Genta; you know how much he loves to eat, and he could never resist stealing our food." Ayumi said with a smile.

"Really?" Ryosuke asked with a laugh. "That sounds so like Genta nii-chan. Ayako, I swear I just saw a butterfly on the fridge," Ryosuke said to Ayako solemnly. "Oh wait, it just flew into that cupboard!"

Ayako, who had always been a fan of butterflies, jumped down from her seat in search of the butterfly. Ryosuke took this opportunity to switch his own finished plate with Ayako's, and proceeded to eat the rest of her food.

"Ayako-chan, no leaving the table before you finish eating," Ayumi said as she picked the little girl up and put her back in her seat. "Oh, you've finished already, haven't you? That was quick!"

Ayako yelled out, "No, No, Ryosuke eat my food."

Ayumi turned to face Ryosuke with a stern look on her face. "Ryosuke-chan?"

Ryosuke shrank back, stammering in a small voice, "I-it was just… just a p-prank."

"And now you're going to switch your plates back again, so Ayako-chan can have her food, aren't you?" Ayumi said with a sweet smile. "Otherwise I'm going to have to tell your mother…"

"NO! NO TELL MUMMY!" Ryosuke yelled, switching the plates back in a hurry.

"Okay, I won't tell, and Ryosuke-chan, it's don't tell mummy, not no tell mummy, okay?" Ayumi said with a smile. Who knew Sonoko nee-chan's kids were so scared to get on her bad side?

* * *

**A/N: **Sara-chan said that she wanted me to develop Ryosuke a bit more, so here he is! A little younger than when you last saw him, but anyway! So this is for you, Sara-chan, hope you liked it! And hope everyone else enjoyed it too =]


	23. Being Creative

**Prompt: **On the 100th day of my son's school they had the children draw a picture of themselves in 100 years. My 7 year old son drew a headstone. MLIA

**Characters:** Shonen Tantei, Kobayashi Sensei

**Disclaimer:** The usual. This MLIA is not based on personal experience

* * *

**Being Creative**

"Good morning everyone," Kobayashi Sensei said to her year one class.

"Good morning sensei," the students of class 1B chorused.

"Today's a very special day; does anyone know what it is?" Kobayashi Sensei asked.

"_Friday!"_

"_Your birthday?"_

"_My birthday!"_

"_National Eel day!"_ That was Genta, of course.

Kobayashi Sensei laughed at the various reactions, "Not quite, everybody. Today is the one hundredth day that you've all been at school! Hasn't time gone by so fast?"

The members of Shonen Tantei looked at each other grinned. It seemed like they had known each other for ages, and it had only been a little over three months! As the proud members of Shonen Tantei, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta did everything together now, and that included finding cases to solve with their new friend Conan.

"So to celebrate this special day," Kobayashi Sensei said, "I'd like each of you to draw what you think you would be like in a hundred years."

The students got to work, with the exception of one Edogawa Conan, looking extremely bored. So this was what he had to do now, was it? Instead of learning trigonometry and geometry, he was drawing what he would look like in one hundred years. Sighing, he picked up his pencil and began to sketch…

--

Kobayashi Sensei looked through the pictures drawn by the students. Most of the students had draw themselves as little old grannies or grandpas, whilst others who didn't know exactly how they would look in a hundred years simply drew an older version of themselves. One particular picture however, particularly stood out to Kobayashi Sensei. She wasn't sure that a seven year old should be thinking in such a way, and looked to see who had drawn it; _Edogawa Conan_ was written in neat characters on the back of the page.

Despite Conan having only been in the class for a few weeks, Kobayashi Sensei felt that the boy was not your average seven year old. He mixed in with the students well, but sometimes there seemed to be an air of frustration; an irritated look on his face when he thought that no one was looking his way.

--

"Hey Conan-kun, what did you draw for what you'd look like in a hundred years?" Ayumi asked as they were walking home that day.

"I drew-" Conan started to say, before being interrupted by Mitsuhiko.

"An old man right? Coz that's what I drew," Mitsuhiko said, trying to get Ayumi's attention. Ever since Conan had joined their class, Mitsuhiko felt that Ayumi's attention always seemed to be on the boy, and he was rather irritated by it.

"No, you drew an old man eating eel rice right?" Genta said happily. "I love eating eel rice."

Conan looked a little amused, before turning to the group and saying, "I drew a headstone."

The three stared at him with a mixture of confusion, surprise and awe on their face. Confused was Genta's, he probably didn't know what exactly a headstone was; surprised was Mitsuhiko, why didn't _he_ think of drawing that; and awe was Ayumi, Conan must be really smart!

"A headstone?" Genta asked, a little unsure. "Why would you draw a headstone?"

"Well in a hundred years, I'd be a hundred and sevente- I mean, a hundred and seven, and to be honest, I don't think I'll live for that long!" Conan said. Actually, he wasn't sure how long he would live for in this body, but they didn't need to know that.

Mitsuhiko and Ayumi nodded in agreement and continued on their way home, already on another topic of conversation. Genta however, was still wondering what exactly a headstone was. A stone with someone's head on it, maybe? But no, that couldn't be right, why would Conan become a headstone in a hundred years? Or was that what happened to people when they got old? The professor was already greying, maybe the rest of him would become gray as the older he got, and he'd turn into stone! Terrified, Genta ran after his friends, glad that he was still a child.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd just like to thank everybody for their support of this fic! All the reviews, favourites and alerts really mean a lot to me :) As usual, feel free to send a request to me via a review or a pm :)


	24. Drinks for Free

**Prompt: **Today, I went to Starbucks with my friend to get us a couple of white chocolate mochas. When the barista asked my friend for his name to be written on his drink, my friend confidently said, "Free." It wasn't until the barista announced "Hot white chocolate mocha for FREE!" that I realized that I am, indeed, friends with an evil genius. MLIA

**Characters:** Kaito, Aoko

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DC, this prompt is not based on personal experience

* * *

**Drinks for Free**

"Hey Aoko! Let's go to the new Starbucks that just opened up!" Kaito said excitedly as they walked out of the school gates.

"Kaito, it's just a coffee shop, nothing exciting," Aoko said with half moon eyes. "Didn't we just go to a Starbucks last week?"

"Yes, but this is a _new_ Starbucks. They might have something different!" Kaito said in all seriousness. "Come on, Aoko, I'll even pay for your drinks."

Aoko sighed in defeat. "Fine fine, let's go."

--

"See, Kaito, this Starbucks is just the same as the other one we went to," Aoko said in amusement. Did he really think the new one would be much different?

"I know, I know, but there's something I want to try," Kaito said with a grin on his face. Aoko had seen that grin before, it usually meant he was planning some kind of prank; she only hoped it wouldn't involve embarrasing her too much.

Aoko shrugged. "If you say so, now what are you going to order?"

Kaito scanned the board; coming to Starbucks was always a hard decision, everything seemed to yell his name, what was he suppose to choose? "Umm, I think I'll go with the white chocolate mocha, you?"

Aoko nodded in agreement. "I think I'll get the same as you then, haven't had that one for awhile. But I'll add the sugar myself," she added to Kaito. "I know how much sugar you put in your drink, but I don't want that much in mine."

Kaito pretended to look crestfallen. "What's wrong with my drinks? It's so much _yummier_ when you add all the sugar in. I don't like my drinks all bitter, unlike you."

Aoko laughed. "Kaito, all that sugar is not good for you, you know."

"Aoko, you know I need my sugar, you wouldn't want a sugarless Kaito, do you? That's no fun." Kaito said as he stepped up to the counter to place his order. "Two white chocolate mochas please."

"Your name?" The girl working behind the counter said.

"Free," Kaito said with a big smile.

"Kaito! What are you doing? That's not your name!" Aoko said in alarm. Kaito grinned and said, "It's okay, I know what I'm doing."

When the drinks were made, the girl yelled out, "Two hot white chocolate mochas for Free!" Everyone in the vicinity turned around, wondering why Starbucks was suddenly offering free drinks. One person even walked up to the counter, thinking he could get a free drink.

Which was when Kaito walked up to the counter with a huge smile on his face, and collected his two drinks from the girl, to the envy of the people waiting around for their own drinks. Aoko grinned. She had to admit, her best friend was a _genius_.


	25. Mistake

**Prompt:** Today, I was ding-dong-ditched several times by the same people. Finally I decided to hide at the door, and as soon as they walked up the stairs, I would jump out and catch them in the act. Sure enough, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and when I jumped out, the FedEx guy about peed his pants. Sorry, mister. MLIA.

**Character: **Kazuha

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DC, this prompt is not based on personal experience

* * *

**Mistake**

_Ding Dong_

"Coming!" Kazuha said as she ran to the door, wondering who it was. Heiji wasn't coming for another hour, and it was very unlikely that he was early. She opened the door to find that there was no one there, but Kazuha could vaguely make out sounds of laughter coming from down the street. Not thinking about it, Kazuha closed the door and went back to her room to get ready.

_Ding Dong_

"Who is it?" Kazuha asked as she made her way down to the front door. There was still fifty minutes until Heiji was coming, and her dad was at work; he wasn't going to be back until later that night. Upon opening the door, Kazuha found that there was no one waiting at the door, or anywhere near her house, for that matter. Slightly annoyed, Kazuha closed the door and decided to watch some television to pass time.

_Ding Dong_

"Urgh, not _again_," Kazuha said impatiently as she got up from the couch. The drama she was watching had just gotten to the exciting part, and she didn't want to miss any of it, but she felt rude if she didn't open the door and it was some unexpected visitor. Kazuha opened the door to find that there was no one there. Again; the laughter coming from down the street was obviously because of this. _Stupid kids,_ Kazuha thought as she slammed the door shut. _Next time, I'll be the one who scares you._

About fifteen minutes later, Kazuha, who had been sitting in the living room waiting for the kids to come again, heard footsteps walking towards her house. Quietly, she crept to the door, before opening it widely and shouting, "Okay you ahous, enough of this already!" she turned to glare at the intruder, but instead found herself face to face with…

_A Fed Ex man?_

The man, who was holding a large box and had one finger on the doorbell, about the press it, was looking utterly terrified of Kazuha as she realised what she had done. He managed to stutter out, "Package for Toyama Kazuha?" and held out a pen with a shaky hand, afraid that she was going to shout at him again.

"Oh, um, yes, that's me." Kazuha said, feeling absolutely mortified. How could she have been so stupid, why didn't she check before she yelled at the poor guy? Lucky no one was around to witness the embarrassing moment though.

"Just sign here," the Fed Ex man said timidly and pointed to the signature place on the paper. Kazuha grabbed the pen from the man and haphazardly scribbled her name onto the paper, before the man quickly snatched the paper back and gave her the parcel, practically running away whilst saying, "Thank you, have a nice day."

Slightly out of breath from having the parcel being shoved right at her, Kazuha slowly made her way back into the house. No wonder Heiji always called her an ahou; she really was so_ stupid_ sometimes, wasn't she?

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updates lately, I just got back to Australia a few days ago, and I'm busy watching the tennis! Hope you enjoyed this one.


	26. No Excuses

**A/N:** For the lovely Penguin, whose having a long week and wanted to see Hakuba ^^

**Prompt:** Today, I saw a cop car run a red light (with no emergency lights on). Another cop pulled him over and gave him a ticket. MLIA

**Characters: **Hakuba, Aoko

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DC, this prompt is not based on personal experience

* * *

**No Excuses**

_Akako is going to murder me,_ Hakuba thought as he drove back to the police headquarters in his police car. Checking his watch, he realised that he only had exactly five minutes, thirty seconds and fifty-seven milliseconds left before he and Akako were suppose to meet up for dinner. It wasn't his fault that he'd been called up to investigate a case an hour before, and Hakuba had done everything he could to finish as soon as possible, so as not to leave his girlfriend waiting for too long. Who knew what she would turn him into if she got angry? Hakuba remembered the last time Kuroba had accidentally hit one of her nerves, and the boy had been locked in a storage room full of fish for an hour, looking utterly terrified when Akako had decided to let him out again.

The headquarters was now five minutes away, but Hakuba only had three minutes, forty-three seconds and seventy-nine milliseconds to meet Akako at the restaurant. Seeing that he was on a seemingly empty road, Hakuba decided that he would risk it and go through a red light; he had no other choice. Just as soon as he thought he was safe, he saw a police car in front, signalling for him to pull over.

_Oh bother,_ the detective thought to himself. Driving through a red light with no emergency lights on was going to get him into a lot of trouble. He only hoped that the officer who had stopped him would let him off, if he promised not to do it again. After all, Hakuba was known to be an exceptional detective who never stepped out of line.

Almost never, anyway.

Hakuba brightened when he saw that it was Aoko who had pulled him over. Aoko knew what an angry Akako was like, so she'd let him go easily, considering that they'd been friends for so long.

Wouldn't she?

As Aoko made her way to the car, Hakuba could see that Aoko had a very stern expression on her face. Maybe the girl wasn't in a good mood that day; Kuroba had probably done something to annoy her again, stupid boy. If Hakuba had paid enough attention to Aoko, he would've noticed that she was trying extremely hard not to laugh, and it was only thanks to the poker face that Kaito had taught her that she managed to keep her stern expression in place.

"Saguru, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket for driving through a red light without emergency lights on," Aoko said to the detective in what was unmistakeably a regretful tone. Akako had called Aoko before to let her know that she knew Hakuba was going to be late, and she wanted Aoko to play along and take as much time as she needed.

"Oh come on, Aoko. Can't we just let this pass? I have an important dinner with Akako." Hakuba said, giving Aoko a pleading look.

"No I can't, and you know it. You broke a law, and you need to be fined for it," Aoko said, trying to hide a smile. "If I let every person I knew get off for driving through a red light, then what's the point of having a law?"

"Fine, fine," Hakuba said defeatedly. "Just give me the ticket so I can get going." Aoko purposely took her time writing out the ticket, before handing it to Hakuba, who was now looking a little irritated but not wanting to yell at Aoko, for he was too gentlemanly for that. Sometimes, Hakuba really wished he hadn't been bought up to be so polite, and never letting his anger show. As Hakuba continued on his way, Aoko added, "Oh, and you're going to have to make a detour, the road ahead's getting fixed."

Hakuba sighed in annoyance. It would be a miracle if he was still alive tomorrow, and preferably as a human.


	27. Wrong Impression

**Prompt:** For my 16th birthday, I had the bright idea of riding in the trunk of my car. After many sudden slamming of the brakes, bumps, and tight curves, we ended up in the Wal-mart parking lot, where I stumbled out, somewhat dizzy. A demon child in the same parking row stops throwing her tantrum long enough to see me emerge from the trunk, and she quiets down, horrified. My friend's mother immediately states, "This is where the bad children go." That kid will never misbehave again. MLIA

**Characters: **Kaito, Aoko, Ginzo

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DC, this prompt is not based on personal experience

* * *

**Wrong Impression**

"Ne, Kaito, is there anything you want to do now?" Aoko asked as they headed out of his house. Aoko and the inspector had come over for a birthday dinner for Kaito's sixteenth birthday, as Kaito didn't want to make a big deal about his it. No fancy party or anything. Which was weird, Aoko thought. Usually, Kaito loved to celebrate his birthday because it was the one day in the entire year that he could eat a sugar-coated cake and get away with it. Not that he didn't eat something with sugar in it every other day of the year though.

Kaito grinned in a mischievous way. "Well Aoko, now that you mention it, I was thinking… maybe we should go for a ride in your dad's car."

Aoko looked surprised, as did the inspector, who popped his head out of the car window to see what was taking his daughter so long to get in. "Where did you want to go?" Aoko asked as they walked to the car.

"I don't really mind," Kaito said slowly. "But can I ride in the trunk?"

"The TRUNK?" Aoko and Ginzo said in unison. "Why on _earth_ would you want to ride in the trunk, Kaito?" Aoko asked. "Was there something in your food that's making your head go funny?"

"No, I'm absolutely fine," Kaito said with a big smile. "It'll be fun, come on!"

"Absolutely not," Ginzo said to the boy. "I know it's your birthday, Kaito-kun, but it's not safe to ride in the trunk of a car. What if you got hurt?"

Kaito gave Ginzo a reassuring smile and said, "Inspector, trust me, it'll be absolutely fine. Sure, I might get a little dizzy, but that's not going to hurt."

--

_A little dizzy was a bit of an understatement_, Kaito thought ten minutes later in the trunk of the car. He wasn't quite sure what road the inspector was driving on, but there seemed to be more slamming on the brakes, twists and turns than usual. He wasn't sure if they were even _in_ the local neighbourhood anymore, the way they were driving. And did the inspector have to drive so aggressively?

The car came to a sudden halt, and Kaito heard the inspector and Aoko walk out of the car and open the trunk. As he staggered out dizzily, wondering why on earth he had wanted to do this in the first place, Kaito saw a little girl throwing a huge tantrum three spots down, as her mother tried to get her into the seat of the car.

"I won't I won't I won't!" the little girl said, screaming and kicking loudly. She looked around just in time to see Kaito climb out of the trunk, looking a little dazed, and quietened down immediately. Ginzo, who had spotted the girl quietening down, turned to her and said in his very stern inspector voice, "This is where the bad children go."

The little girl looked absolutely terrified, and Kaito decided to exaggerate a bit, saying in a dramatic voice, "I'm sorry, I'll listen to you next time, I promise. Don't lock me in there again, _please_!" Aoko giggled as the girl's mother mouthed a _Thank you_ to them, having successfully strapped her daughter into the seat. The little girl was now refusing to look at the inspector, afraid that he might make her ride in the trunk of his car if she started yelling again.

Kaito grinned at Aoko as the mother drove away. "We should try that again some time." Aoko nodded in agreement. So this was why he didn't want a big birthday party; she should've known Kaito would do something crazy for his birthday.

* * *

**A/N:** Are there any characters that people want me to write about more? Feel free PM me any prompts, and hoped you all enjoyed this one! Thanks so much for everybody's support, almost up to 100 reviews now!


	28. Secret

**Prompt: **Today, a twenty-something man came into the coffee shop where I work, and ordered a hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows. He waited at the bar, and then, as I was happily getting him his drink, he called me back. Slightly perplexed I went over to him. He glanced from side to side, leaned over the counter and whispered in my ear, "I need to ask you something...... Please can I have pink marshmallows?" MLIA.

**Characters: **Gin, Vodka

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DC, this prompt is not based on personal experience

* * *

**Secret**

"Wait, stop here for a minute," Gin said to Vodka as he drove passed a coffee shop. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want something?" Vodka shook his head, and Gin headed inside to place his order.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" The girl working at the counter asked Gin.

Gin was about to order his usual; a long black, when he remembered a conversation he had with his mother a few days ago about drinking too much coffee. "A hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows," he said to the girl.

"No problem, just wait over there and your drink will be ready in a few minutes." The girl said to Gin as he gave her the amount owing for the drink.

Gin shuffled towards the bar, debating whether or not he should tell the girl about… nah, if Vodka found out, he'd probably tell everyone else. Vermouth was already giving him weird looks everytime she saw him, and Gin was slightly worried that it had something to do with that last time he had 'accidentally' been on Farmville.

After much debate with himself, Gin finally waved the girl who was preparing his drink over to the bar. She looked slightly perplexed, but went over to him nonetheless. Gin took a deep breath, and looked both left and right to make sure Vodka wasn't around. Leaning in, he said in an undertone, "I need to ask you something...... Please can I have pink marshmallows?"

The girl looked a little surprised at first, but with a small smile on her face, nodded and went back to making his drink. "Here you go sir," she said as she handed his drink. Gin nodded to the girl, and turning to leave, found himself face to face with Vodka.

"Finally! I was wondering what took you so long, so I decided to come have a look," Vodka said as Gin tried very discreetly to hide his drink. If Vodka found out about the pink marshmallows…

"You know, I'm actually kinda thirsty now," Vodka said as they were preparing to leave. "Gimme a sec okay, aniki? I'll have what he had," he added to the girl who was working there. The girl stifled a laugh, but nodded and went about to prepare his drink.

"Sorry for the wait," Vodka said as he got in the car with his drink. Taking a sip, he said, "Mmm! Hot chocolate! And it tastes like there's marshmallows in there too!" Vodka said delightedly. "You know, I like to eat all the marshmallows before they melt too much," Vodka said conversationally as he started up the car. Opening the lid of the cup, Vodka found himself face to face with several marshmallows. _Pink marshmallows?_ Making sure that he wasn't hallucinating, he lifted his sunglasses and found that they were in fact pink marshmallows.

Vodka turned to stare at Gin, who gave him the most murderous look he had ever seen. "Don't. Say. A. Word." He muttered to Vodka, who looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. "Now!" he barked as Vodka gave a small snort and began to drive.

Gin sighed inwardly. Why did these things always happen to _him_?

* * *

**A/N:** I think the whole point of this MLIA series is to make the BO seem as harmless as possible, and to prank Hakuba whenever he pops up in a story. Hope you all enjoyed this!


	29. Discipline

**Prompt:** Today, I was at the grocery store with my mom and I was pushing the cart. We passed a lady that was giving out samples and as my mom took one, the lady smiled at me and said "How sweet of you to push the cart for your mom!" I said "I haven't eaten in days. This is the only guaranteed way I'll be eating dinner tonight." Without missing a beat, my mom smacked my hand and yelled, "QUIET YOU!" The look on the poor woman's face was priceless. I love my mom. MLIA

**Characters:** Aoko, Toichi Jnr

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DC, this prompt is not based on personal experience

* * *

**Discipline**

"Come on, Toichi, it's time to go grocery shopping," Kuroba Aoko yelled to her seven year old son.

"But mum, I'm watching TV, can't I stay home by myself?" Toichi whined to his mother. He absolutely _hated_ grocery shopping; it was so boring watching his mother pick out foods for dinner, and she wouldn't let him buy any junk food either.

"Fine, then we'll have fish for dinner tonight," Aoko said with a smile. Like Kaito, Toichi had the biggest phobia of fish, and absolutely refused to have anything to do with it. Which was a shame, really. It would've been so much fun if they could gang up on Kaito and force him to eat fish.

"NO! Wait, I'm coming!" Toichi yelled as he turned off the television and sprinted towards the front door. "Mum _wait_, I don't want fish for dinner!"

Aoko smiled to herself as her son got into the car. _Works everytime._

--

"Ooh, can I push the trolley?" Toichi asked as they entered the supermarket.

"Okay, but don't go around running everywhere," Aoko said as she walked towards the vegetable section. She was currently trying to think up new recipes involving fish being discreetly included into dishes to cure her husband and son's phobia, but she wasn't having much luck.

"Mum mum mum, look!" Toichi said in delight. "They're giving out samples over there, let's go get some!"

"Okay, slow down Toichi," Aoko said with a laugh as she hurried after her son. The lady at the booth was busy cooking noodles, and Aoko took one of the samples from the tray to give to Toichi. The lady looked up and smiled at Toichi, saying to him, "How sweet of you to push the cart for your mum!"

Toichi took the sample from his mother, and in a dramatic voice, said to the lady with a sigh, "I haven't eaten in _days_. This is the only guaranteed way I'll be eating dinner tonight."

The lady looked absolutely horrified as Aoko pretended to hit Toichi on the hand and said in her sternest voice, "QUIET YOU!" Toichi pretended to look hurt and wheeled the cart away quietly, while the lady stared at Aoko in shock. Aoko shook her head at the lady, and continued in her stern voice, "Kids these days. It's the only way they'll learn," she said, looking very solemn. The lady nodded politely in agreement, lowering her face back to the noodles so that she didn't have to make eye contact with Aoko. _That poor boy,_ she thought to herself. _He wasn't going to get in trouble for talking to her just then, was he?_

In the next aisle, Aoko and Toichi were laughing so hard that people were beginning to stare at them funny. Toichi couldn't believe his mother's reaction; it was something you'd except from his dad, but it made him love her even more. Maybe his dad was rubbing off on his mother.

The lady at the booth looked up in time to see the mother and son leave the store. The little boy gave her a small wave, but was quickly dragged off by the mother, who yelled to him, "HURRY _UP_, I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY." The lady paled visibly, wondering if she needed to let someone know about this rather strict mother; she only hoped that the mother wasn't an abusive one who starved her children for doing wrong things.

Toichi grinned as he got in the car. "Let's come grocery shopping here every day." Aoko gave Toichi a stern look, but the corner of her mouth was twitching as she began the drive home.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd just like to thank everyone so much for all the reviews and favourit-ings of this story, it really means alot to me! Over 100 reviews, that's a record for me! Hope you all enjoyed this one~


	30. Not what it seems

**A/N: **For the ever so lovely penguin-chan… you know why!

**Prompt: **Today, my 3-year-old niece asked me for a Snuggie. I didn't have one, so she started crying. Her 3-year-old language: a "Snuggie" is a hug. I feel bad now for not hugging her. MLIA

**Characters: **Hakuba, Kaito, Ayako

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except Ayako, this prompt is not based on personal experience

* * *

**Not what it seems**

"Uncle Saguru, can I have a Snuggie please?" three year old Ayako asked Hakuba, who had come to visit the Kurobas with Akako during their trip back to Japan. After much persuasion and matchmaking on their friends behalves, Saguru and Akako had finally confessed their feelings to one another, and were now happily celebrating their first year wedding anniversary back in Japan.

Hakuba, who had seen various advertisements for Snuggies on television back in England, shook his head with a smile and said, "Sorry Ayako-chan, I don't have one." Honestly, he didn't see the point of a Snuggie, he preferred bathrobes. It was almost the same thing, really, just worn backwards.

Ayako's lower lip trembled, her eyes growing wider and wider as she said, "You won't give me a Snuggie?"

Hakuba looked a little alarmed, he didn't know the girl had wanted one so much; Kuroba hadn't mentioned anything either, otherwise he would've definitely bought one in England for her. "I'm so sorry, but I don't have one on me, Ayako-chan," Hakuba said to Ayako apologetically.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Ayako burst into tears when Hakuba refused her a second time, leaving the poor guy feeling rather bewildered. Ayako's cries bought Kaito into the room, who knelt down to eye level with his daughter to see what she was crying about.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Kaito asked gently, giving Hakuba a what-did-you-do-this-time look. Hakuba only shrugged at Kaito, who had pulled Ayako into his arms to try and soothe her cries.

"Uncle…Saguru won't…won't give me… a… a Snuggie," Ayako said between sobs.

Kaito gave Hakuba a disapproving look, and Hakuba felt like he was the one who had done something wrong. It wasn't his fault he didn't bring a Snuggie for the little girl, was it?

"Hakuba, I didn't think you were such a conservative guy. I thought you westerners were more open than us Asians, what's wrong with giving Ayako a hug?" Kaito asked.

Hakuba blinked, not sure that he had heard right. "A hug?"

Kaito nodded his head. "Yeh, a hug. What else did you think a Snuggie meant?"

"B-but I thought she was talking about those robe thingies, wasn't she?" Hakuba asked in confusion.

"Robe thingies, what robe thingies? Is this some new fashion trend from England?" Kaito asked. Apparently, Snuggies weren't very popular in Japan yet.

"Never mind that then," Hakuba said. "But how was I supposed to know that Snuggie meant a hug?"

Kaito looked exasperatedly at Hakuba. "You're _married_ to a witch; surely you'd pick up some of the vibes or something! I mean, Aoko knows heaps of _my_ magic tricks."

"Yes, but Akako's is a different type of magic to yours," Hakuba tried to explain. Kaito's attention however, was already back on his daughter, trying to stop her sobs. "You're the first person who's rejected a hug from her, so don't be surprised if she doesn't warm up to you after this," Kaito said with a slight grin. "Ayako's just like her mother, she's _so_ stubborn sometimes."

Hakuba sighed. Fine, next time before they visited the Kurobas, he was going to ask Akako for a list of words and their meanings in Ayako language.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I've got the definition of a Snuggie right, we don't have them here in Australia. Hope you all enjoyed the story!


	31. Feeling Upset

**Prompt**: Today, my 5 year old sister came home and told me that she broke up with her boyfriend. Thinking it was no big deal because she's only five, I forgot about it. Later, I saw her sadly staring out the window, and I began to think that maybe her heart really was broken. After watching her for a few minutes, I realized that she was only upset because the raindrops she was picking that were going down the window kept losing. I'm glad today's youth isn't growing up as fast as they claim. MLIA

**Characters**: Ayako, Kaito

**Disclaimer**: don't own DC except Ayako, this prompt is not based on personal experience

* * *

**Feeling Upset**

"Hey sweetie, how was kindergarten today?" Kaito asked Ayako as he picked her up from kinder that day.

Ayako gave a dramatic little sigh and said sadly, "It was terrible! It was raining and all wet today, and I broke up with my boyfriend."

Kaito pretended to be shocked, "Oh no, what happened? Need daddy to go teach him a lesson?" Kaito was very much hoping Ayako would say yes, because ever since Hakuba had moved to England, he didn't have a target for his pranks anymore, and there was this new trick he desperately wanted to try without getting into trouble by Aoko…

Ayako shook her head. "It's okay, daddy. I just don't want to talk about it."

Kaito looked slightly baffled, but agreed nonetheless. He would just have to find another target for his prank then. Maybe Kudo? Yes, that sounded like an excellent idea; the Kudos were coming over for dinner on the weekend, perfect timing!

--

A little while later, Kaito walked into the living room to find Ayako staring sadly at the window, her finger tracing lines on the surface. He felt slightly worried, was she really getting so upset over the boy? She didn't even seem to _like_ him that much anyway, from what he could remember of the boy she had introduced to her bemused parents at a birthday party last week. Ayako was too young for boys anyway; Kaito was supposed to be the only man in his daughter's life for another _fifteen_ years, at the least! Okay, maybe that was a bit too much, considering what age he was when he had become friends with Aoko. _Ten_ years then, that wasn't too bad, was it?

"Faster, faster!" Ayako's words bought Kaito out of his daydream, and he looked at her in confusion. Faster? Wasn't she brooding about her 'breakup'?

"Urgh, stupid raindrop, you lost again!" Ayako said, staring angrily at the raindrop on the window. Upon seeing Kaito watching her, Ayako said to him, "Daddy, can you make my raindrop go faster? It _always_ loses the race, that's not fair!"

Kaito sighed in relief; he should've known she wouldn't be the type to be all moody because of boys. If anything, the boy would probably be the one sulking because he had done something to displease Ayako. He walked over to the window, and proceeded to use his magic to make Ayako's raindrop win the race.

"Yay! Thank you daddy, you're the best!" Ayako said in delight as she gave Kaito a big bear hug. Kaito hugged his daughter back, positive that he was going to be the only man in his daughter's life for another _five_ years, at least.


	32. Teamwork

**Prompt:** Today, me and a few other kids had to retake a test. The teacher had to go talk to the principal about something, so as soon as he left the room, we all started helping each other with the answers. He then snuck back in without us noticing, sat at a desk in the back, and loudly whispered "What's number 27?" We all gave him the answer, then turned around to see him cracking up. He gave us five extra points for teamwork. Best teacher ever. MLIA

**Characters: **Jodie-sensei, Shonen Tantei

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DC, this prompt is not based on personal experience

* * *

**Teamwork**

"That's all for today," Jodie sensei said to her English class as class was dismissed. "Oh and Shonen Tantei, you'll need to come with me to retake that test you missed when you were on that case a few days ago."

"Hai~" The Shonen Tantei replied, some feeling excited, others, not so much. Mitsuhiko couldn't wait to do the test; he had spent ages last night going over all his English notes, and he was sure he was going to ace the test. Ayumi was slightly worried; she knew her English wasn't bad, but she could never go into a test feeling confident like Mitsuhiko could. Genta on the other hand, was slightly panicking. He never liked tests, and the feeling was mutual. Besides, that disastrous attempt to make up for his answers with the stick figure drawing still coming to mind. How could he have been so stupid and thought that Jodie sensei would accept that? Conan and Ai looked, as usual, cool and collected. English tests were nothing to be afraid of, compared to the Black Organisation.

--

"You have half an hour, starting now," Jodie told them as the five sat down. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi sat in the first row, while Conan, Ai sat in the second row, and Genta in the third. Unlike his friends, Genta always liked to sit at the back of the class, no matter what subject. "Now, I have to talk to the principal, can I trust that you won't talk to each other during this time?"

"Yes~" Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi said in chorus. Of course they wouldn't cheat on the test! Genta on the other hand, was looking a little miserable. Does this mean they wouldn't give him the answer if he asked?

_Five minutes later…_

Genta looked miserably at his test paper, wondering why it looked like it was written in a completely different language. Maybe he should just ask Mitsuhiko; Jodie sensei was still out of the classroom, she wouldn't notice if he just asked _one_ question, would she? Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask, a voice behind him asked, "What's number 27?"

"Eel," four voices said in unison. "Genta, you should've at least got that question right," Conan added, not even looking up from his paper. _Honestly, you'd think the boy would've at least memorized the word for his favourite food in the world, wouldn't he?_ Conan thought to himself as he worked steadily through his paper. Genta was about to open his mouth to protest that it wasn't even _him_ who asked, when the sound of laughter came from behind him. Everyone turned around to see Jodie-sensei sitting in the row behind Genta, laughing loudly at them.

"Good team work, guys!" Jodie sensei said through her laughter. "For that, I'll give you five extra points each," she added, seeing the look of horror on Mitsuhiko's face when he saw that it was Jodie who had asked the question, not Genta. Mitsuhiko sighed in relief; for a moment he had thought he was going to fail the test because he had cheated on it. Next time he had a test, he wasn't going to yell the answer out anymore, no matter who was sitting behind him!

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates! Uni's just started again so I'll probably only update on weekends now. This one was requested by **pres1111**, so hope you liked it, and hope everyone enjoyed it!!


	33. Drama Queen

**Prompt: **Today, I was walking to class with my friend when I saw a student smoking. As we were walking by, I decided to yell to my friend, "Hey, did you know that they use urine to flavour cigarettes?" My friend is a drama queen, and she proceeded to freak out and scream in disgust. After we walked past the smoker, I waited a few seconds and looked past my shoulder. The student gagged, threw down her cigarette with a look of disgust and left. I think I just saved a life. MLIA

**Characters:** Ran, Sonoko

**Disclaimer: **Don't own DC, this prompt is not based on personal experience

* * *

**Drama Queen**

"Sonoko, hurry up, we're going to be late for class," Ran said impatiently to her best friend as they were walking to school. Ever since the KID heist had been announced, Sonoko had gone into her crazy fan girl mode again, walking very slowly, as if in a daze. KID had announced that he was going to be stealing one of the jewels on display at Sonoko's Uncle Jirokichi's Museum, and Sonoko was already insisting on holding the jewel, just so KID could steal her too.

Ran sighed. When was her best friend going to realise that KID wasn't going to steal her? _She_ wasn't what he was looking for, the jewel was, and she'd just end up being disappointed again because KID only looked at her for two seconds.

"Sonoko! Are you even–" Ran broke off into coughs as the student in front of her exhaled a mouthful of smoke in their direction. She glared at the back of the girl's head; she hated people who smoked, and goodness knew how many times she had tried to convince her dad to quit.

"Did you know," Ran said in a loud voice to Sonoko, who had finally realised Ran was beside her, "That they use urine to flavour cigarettes?"

Sonoko, being the drama queen she was, gave a loud shriek of disgust and screamed at the top of her voice, "URGH, they do? That is so disgusting. How could anyone _bear_ to smoke?"

As they walked past the girl, Sonoko placed her hand on her forehead and pretended to collapse onto Ran. Ran, seeing the look of horror on the girl's face, decided to play along. "Sonoko! What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked, feigning a look of worrying on her face.

Sonoko pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, as if feeling a migraine coming on. "I don't know, I can't seem to breathe properly, I think I might need an oxygen mask!"

Ran gasped in shock. "An oxygen mask? Quick, let's get you to the nurse before you pass out," she replied with a giggle.

"Okay, but hurry," Sonoko said with another sigh, enjoying the attention she was getting from all the students. "I might pass out any minute now."

As they hurried towards the nurse's office, Ran looked behind her to see the student who had been smoking suddenly gag and throw the cigarette away. Coughing heavily, the girl fumbled through her bag until she found her packet of cigarettes, throwing them in the bin as she walked away in disgust. Ran smiled. Who knows, the ever-so-dramatic Sonoko had probably just saved someone's life.

As soon as the girl was out of earshot, Sonoko turned to Ran with a smile and said, "Well, what did you think of my performance? Will it put me in his good books?"

"Whose good books?" Ran asked in confusion. "Makoto-san?"

"No, not him," Sonoko said with a wave of her hand. "_KID_, do you think he'll notice me more?"

"KID?" Ran asked incredulously. "Why on earth would KID be keeping tabs on you? And what about you and Makoto-san?"

"KID is different, Ran. You don't understand because you're practically married to Kudo. So what do you think, will KID exclaim his undying love for me at the next heist?" Sonoko said with a hopeful look on her face.

Ran could only shake her head as they walked along the school corridor. Really, even though she was Sonoko _Suzuki_, she doubt that meant anything to KID.

* * *

**A/N:** I think this was requested by someone, but I couldn't find who it was in my PMs or reviews, so sorry! Hope you all enjoyed this and sorry for the lack of updates, uni is so busy this year!


	34. Trauma

**A/N:** This one is for **KSA Key-chan**; sorry I took so long to write it up! Enjoy, everyone!

**Prompt:** Today my seven year old sister's teacher emailed my mother. The other day my sister asked my mom if Santa was real and, not wanting to lie completely, she said that there used to be a Santa Claus a looong time ago but like all people he passed and left the gift giving to parents. My sister took it suprisingly well, so well, in fact, that she decided to share with her class that Santa was brutally murdered. The kids cried and told their parents, who couldn't stop their tears and had to contact the teacher. When confronted, my sister just laughed evil-ly. I've taught her well. MLIA

**Characters:** Ai, Akemi, Elena, Ayumi, Kobayashi Sensei

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DC, this prompt is not based on personal experience, but I bought Akemi and Ai's mother (Elena) back to life…

* * *

**Trauma**

Elena logged into her email account, having just put Ai to sleep. The girl had been in a very good mood that day for some reason, but refused to let her mother know about it. She'd have to ask Akemi later. There was a new email from a Kobayashi Sumiko; why did that name sound so familiar? Clicking into the email, Elena realised that Kobayashi was in fact Ai's school teacher, informing her of the incident that had happened at school that day.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Miyano…_

--

_A few days ago_

"Hey mum, is Santa Claus real?" seven year old Ai asked her mother as she was preparing dinner. Elena paused, but, not wanting to lie, decided to break it to her daughter in the gentlest way possible.

"Of course he is sweetie. But Santa's just like everyone, he got old eventually, and went to heaven. So now, instead of Santa, the parents are the ones who give their children the presents. On Santa's behalf, of course," she added, seeing Ai's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh," Ai said calmly. "Okay, thanks!" she said, running off to her bedroom.

--

_The next day_

"Okay Ai-chan, you're next, what have you got for us for show and tell?" Kobayashi Sensei asked Ai as the class sat together in a circle on the floor for the weekly show and tell activity.

"Well," Ai said, taking a deep breath, "Last night, my mum told me that Santa Claus wasn't real. It's always been our parents who've given us the presents. Santa Claus was murdered by his reindeers one year when he refused to let them eat anything until they had delivered all the presents."

There was a collective gasp around the classroom, before chaos broke out. Some started crying immediately, others stood up angrily and yelled at Ai for being a liar, and others looked to Kobayashi Sensei for help. "Sensei," Ayumi asked in a wobbly voice, tears welling up in her eyes, "It's not true, is it?"

Kobayashi Sensei was at a loss for words. She couldn't really tell them that Santa didn't exist, could she? What kind of teacher did that? Taking a deep breath, she said, "Shh, it's okay, everyone calm down," as more and more children burst into tears. Kobayashi Sensei sighed; ninety-nine percent of the time, she really loved her job, but this was probably one of those one percent moments. To her enormous relief, the bell rang at that moment, signalling the end of the school day.

"Okay everyone; it's time to go home! And don't worry about what Ai said, of course Santa is real; you just have to believe in him," Kobayashi Sensei said somewhat weakly in an attempt to calm down the sobbing class of boys and girls.

--

When Kobayashi Sensei finally got home that night, she found fifteen new messages on her answering machine. Having a slight idea of what it could be, she reluctantly pressed the play button.

"_I don't know what happened at school today, but my daughter won't stop crying…"_

"_How _dare_ you tell the children that Santa isn't real?"_

"_You don't know how traumatising it is for them to hear this…"_

"_What kind of teacher_ are_ you?"_

Kobayashi sighed, letting the messages play themselves as she walked into her room. It wasn't her fault Ai brought that up, was it? Sighing, she set about to notify Ai's parents of what had happened at school that day, already dreading her inbox being overloaded with emails from outraged parents.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Miyano…_

--

"Akemi? Do you know anything about Ai telling her classmates that Santa was murdered?" Elena asked her daughter the next day.

Akemi grinned, "She did that? Trust Ai to crush every child's fantasy about Santa Claus," said Akemi, holding her hand up for a high five as Ai came into the room.

"Ai, what's this I hear about you telling your classmates about Santa being murdered by his reindeers? I didn't tell you that!" Elena said to Ai as she high fived her sister back and sat down to eat breakfast.

Ai only laughed happily as she ate her breakfast. _Someone_ had to break it to them, right?


	35. Dodge

**A/N: **This one's for **alkyone**, who mentioned I didn't have much HK in here…, which I actually don't, when I went back to see! Oh and Penguin, does the title remind you of a particular word? Anyways, enjoy everyone!!

**Prompt:** Today, I tried to get my friend to flinch by acting like I was going to punch him in the face. He didn't flinch, and I ended up punching him in the face. MLIA

**Characters:** Heiji, Kazuha

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DC, this prompt is not based on personal experience

* * *

**Dodge**

"Heiji," Kazuha said to her best friend. There was no reply.

"Heiji, can you hear me?" Was he sleeping with his eyes opened or something?

"Oi, Heiji!" Either that or he was _really_ good at tuning her out.

"HEIJI YOU AHOU!!!" Kazuha half screamed in frustration. Still, there was no response from the Osakan detective. _What planet was he on anyway,_ Kazuha thought to herself as she thought of new ways to attract his attention, since yelling was only making her throat hurt. She remembered one time when Heiji had pretended to punch her in the face, stopping about one millimetre away from her nose. Maybe she should try that, since the stupid ahou was clearly not paying her any attention.

"Okay Heiji, watch this," Kazuha said, wondering if he'd flinch or scream like a girl. Now that would be funny; the last time she'd heard him scream was when there was a cockroach on his beloved baseball cap, and he'd screamed in the most girly voice Kazuha had ever heard any guy use, whilst trying to shake the poor thing off his cap. She'd teased him about it for ages afterwards, much to his irritation. It wasn't his fault he was afraid of those brown six legged creatures, was it?

Kazuha clenched her fist, and aimed it straight at Heiji's face, preparing to stop just before it hit him. However, Heiji chose that exact moment to lean forward, causing Kazuha's fist to connect solidly into his face.

"OW!" The two said simultaneously as they collided. Heiji had no idea why Kazuha was punching him in the face, what had he done wrong this time? And Kazuha had no idea Heiji was actually stupid enough to get hit by her; she was a pretty strong girl, after all.

"Heiji you ahou, why did you lean forward?" Kazuha said exasperatedly as she massaged her sore knuckles. Heiji hadn't been joking when he said he had a hard head; Kazuha felt like she had slammed her fist into a concrete wall, already wondering if it was going to swell up. Stupid Heiji for moving, and stupid her for using such an absurd way of trying to catch his attention.

"What do you mean, why did I lean forward? I was just moving, how was I suppose to know your fist was going to be right there, you ahou?" Heiji said while he massaged his sore nose. Kazuha really could throw a mean punch, that was certain. He'd have to be careful; she might punch his face again if he annoyed her. It wasn't his fault he had completely zoned out; the silly girl was the one making him confused in the first place.

"Well didn't you hear me talking to you?" Kazuha asked. Okay, maybe she shouldn't have used so much strength, but how was she suppose to know he was going to move at that exactly moment? "Does it really hurt?" she asked, leaning in as she peered at his face.

A lightbulb suddenly went off in Heiji's head as Kazuha stared at his nose. Taking a deep breath, he took the chance to lean forward and capture his best friend's lips in a light kiss. Kazuha's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and delight as Heiji leant back in his seat, looking rather pleased with himself. Grinning up at Kazuha, he told the dazed girl,

"Maybe you should punch me in the face more often."


	36. Leaving Evidence Behind

**Prompt**: Today, I realized that if all those "Find Out Who's Creepin On Your Profile" apps work, I'm screwed. MLIA.

**Character:** Gin

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DC, this prompt is not based on personal experience.

* * *

**Leaving Evidence**

Seeing that he didn't have anything left to do that day, Gin decided that since no one else was in the room, he was going to log on Facebook. It had been awhile since he was last on, because he never seemed to have a moment to himself anymore. He suspected it was because his colleagues all knew of his hobby, and were eager to see what else he would do on the site. Logging in, Gin found he had several new notifications from Farmville, but what caught his eye was a photo on the right hand side of the page with the words,

_Yoko Okino_

_Add as a friend._

_Yoko, wasn't that the young singer?_ Gin thought to himself excitedly. No one knew, but Gin was secretly a huge fan of Yoko, and had downloaded many episodes of her show onto his computer. Another reason why he so wanted to shoot that detective Mouri Kogoro, he got to go on Yoko's cooking show, grinning in that stupid way of his. If anyone deserved to be on the show, it should be him! Curious, Gin clicked onto Yoko's profile, only to find that it was set on private. _Yoko only shares some of her Profile information with everyone. If you know Yoko, send her a message or add her as a friend._

Disappointed, Gin was about to click back home when he realised one of the Yoko's friends. _Mouri Kogoro?_ He thought to himself furiously. Just because he had being on her show, it didn't mean he was her friend, did it? And since when did middle aged men like Mouri have a Facebook? Gin thought Facebook was for young people like himself, but clearly he was wrong. Interested, he clicked onto Mouri's profile, (his profile picture was of him and Yoko, much to Gin's annoyance) and found that Mouri's wall was full of game results.

_Kogoro just seared up an entire decade's worth of Steak Dinner in Café World! _

_Kogoro found a secret stash of Golden Millers in Mafia Wars!_

_Daily Virgo Horoscope _

_Kogoro is 90% lucky today!_

Gin stared at his screen in disbelief. So this is what the detective did in his spare time, was it? Scrolling down, Gin saw that there was a post by Nakamori Ginzo, next to a profile picture of a very gruff looking man. _Nakamori,_ now where had he heard that name before? Gin thought as he clicked on Nakamori's profile. Oh yes, it was that inspector that was always at the KID heists, but never able to catch the thief. _Was Facebook popular with the police force as well_, Gin wondered as he saw a photo of a teenage girl, _Nakamori Aoko_, who had posted on Nakamori's wall, _dad, you really, need to stop spending so much time on Farmville. Don't you have any papers you need to finish off?_ The post was 'liked' by a number of people, including a Takagi Wataru and Megure Juzo. Huh, it looked like Facebook really was popular with the police force.

Gin's phone buzzed and he tore his eyes away from the computer screen, careful to click back into the home screen in case anyone happened to look at his screen. At the top of his homepage was a post from his mother, _Top Ten followers of… _and who should be at the top of that list, but Gin himself? Horrified, Gin wondered if there was any way of deleting himself from the profiles he had just visited a few minutes ago. If anyone found out he had been looking at Yoko's page, he would never hear the end of it. Just as he was panicking, a little red notification bubble popped up on his friend requests. Excited, he wondered if it might be Yoko. Maybe she had seen him on her profile? However, he was soon very disappointed as he saw it was only Vermouth, who had added a message, _no more hiding anything from me; if you don't accept this, no presents for you on Farmville._

Furiously, Gin clicked 'accept', all the time hating himself for going on to Facebook that time after the meeting. She was _blackmailing him_. And there was nothing he could do about it, if he wanted his presents on Farmville.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm killing everyone's image of these guys, aren't I? Hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you to everyone who has favourited, alerted or reviewed this, it really means a lot to me :)


	37. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry! This isn't an update! But just letting everyone know that I've made a poll on my profile regarding which characters people want to see more on MLIA. So please go along and let me know who you'd like to see more. I know Facebook Gin seems to be quite popular... anyone else? Feel free to PM me if you have any requests as well, and I will try and do them as soon as I can.

Thanks again for all the favourites, alerts and reviews!!! :)


	38. Being Creative Part II

**Prompt:** Today my daughter's teacher asked the class to 'draw Sleeping Beauty as she would be today'. My daughter drew bones in a coffin.

**Characters:** Ai, Elena, Shonen Tantei, Conan, Kobayashi Sensei

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DC, this prompt is not based on personal experience.

* * *

**Being Creative Part II**

"Okay class, you all remember the Sleeping Beauty story we finished reading in class yesterday, don't you?" Kobayashi Sensei asked her year one class.

"Yes," the students said in unison. "It was _such_ a romantic story, wasn't it Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked with a sigh, while Conan, Mitsuhiko and Genta wrinkled their noses. Conan especially, couldn't believe he had to sit through these fairytale stories. Not that he had anything against them, but he was _Kudo Shinichi_, the high school detective! _The_ most famous high school detective, reading fairytales? Somehow, it didn't really seem to match.

"Yes, I suppose," Ai said with a small smile. Personally, she thought it was a little weird that the prince would kiss someone who had been sleeping for so long. But she wasn't about to ruin a fairytale for Ayumi, not after what happened last time she told the whole class that Santa wasn't real. Upon hearing this, the annoyed expression on Mitsuhiko's face suddenly disappeared, and he nodded fervently in agreement. "And the prince was so brave, wasn't he?" Mitsuhiko asked Ai.

"Shh, okay class, so what I want you to do now, is to draw what you think Sleeping Beauty would look like today," Kobayashi Sensei said, as the girls exclaimed in delight while most of the boys groaned. "Sensei, do we _have_ to?" Genta asked. "Can't we draw the prince instead? He was the one who saved her." Seeing the hopeful looks on the faces of all the boys, Kobayashi Sensei agreed; who knows what these children might tell their parents? And then she might end up with her inbox full of complaints again. Last time, it had taken her almost a week to read through each email and apologise for what Ai had done, and she didn't think she could take that again.

--

"Okay class, for homework tonight, finish off the drawing of Sleeping Beauty or the Prince," Kobayashi Sensei said as the bell rang, indicating the end of the school day.

"Hey Ai-chan, can I have a look at your Sleeping Beauty?" Ayumi asked as they were packing up. "You're so good at drawing, she must look so beautiful."

"Ummm, I'm not sure you'd want to…" Ai said, trailing off.

"Oh come on, Ai-chan, no need to be embarrassed; I'm sure it looks very pretty," Mitsuhiko said in encouragement.

"Yeah," Ayumi and Genta said in unison, while Conan just smirked at Ai. He saw what she had drawn, and wondered why he wasn't smart enough to come up with that himself. Must've been because all the brain cells for creativity were used up that last time he drew the tombstone…

Ai sighed, and pulled her drawing out of her bag. "Okay, if you're sure."

The three grabbed the drawing eagerly, and Conan and Ai watched as their expressions turned from anticipation to confusion to one of slight terror, as Mitsuhiko quickly handed the drawing back to Ai.

--

"Hey sweetie, how was school today?" Elena asked as Ai came home that day. "You didn't scare any of your classmates again, did you?"

Ai grinned. "Well, I think I might've… it was an accident though," she added, seeing the shocked look on her mother's face. "I didn't mean for them to see…" Ai's voice trailed off as her mother's expression of shock turned into amusement, and she asked, "What did you do _this_ time?"

"Well, Kobayashi Sensei wanted us to draw what Sleeping Beauty would look like today," Ai said as she pulled her drawing out of her bag.

"I see, so what did you draw?" Elena asked as Ai handed her the drawing. Elena unfolded the piece of paper, and saw that her daughter had drawn a picture of…

_Bones in a coffin?_

Elena stared at her daughter in surprise, waiting for an explanation. "Well, she'd been sleeping for a hundred years. She'd obviously be dead by then, wouldn't she?" Ai asked. "No one can live for _that_ long."

No wonder the Shonen Tantei were slightly scared.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks to everyone who favourited, reviewed or put this story on alert! Don't forget, I have a poll on my profile asking which characters you'd like to see more on here, so let me know what you think. I got the most requests for Ai, so here it is. =)


	39. Owned

**A/N: **For **alynawatlovers**, who requested a Sato/Takagi story, and thank you to the lovely **Penguin** for coming up with the name for the daughter, because my brain couldn't think one up itself.

**Prompt:** Today while riding in the car with my 4 year old she was eager to tell me about how she had learned about stoplights in preschool that day. She told me that red means stop, yellow means slow down. And then she stopped. When I asked what green meant, she turned and said "Mom, if you don't know what green means you shouldn't be driving!" MLIA

**Characters:** Miwako Sato, Wataru Takagi

**Disclaimer: **Don't own DC except Asako, this prompt is not based on personal experience

* * *

**Owned**

"Wataru, hurry up, Asako will be waiting for us," Miwako called out to her husband as they were preparing to pick up their four year old daughter from preschool. Having gotten married six years ago, the two police officers were now proud parents of four year old Asako Takagi, who, according to Megure, looked exactly like Miwako had when she was little.

"Okay, I'm coming, I just can't find the car keys," Wataru said as he rushed about frantically, trying to remember where he might've misplaced them.

Miwako sighed, half exasperatedly and half in amusement. Wataru could never find the keys to the car, and so she'd decided she'd be the one to keep them safe. But then again, he could never remember that _she_ had them either, and more often than not, ran about the house desperately trying to find them. "Just come, I've got the keys, remember?" she reminded him.

"Oh that's right, I forgot!" Wataru said with a sigh of relief. "For a moment I thought that I lost them again!"

--

"Mummy!" Asako yelled in delight as she saw her mother waiting at the gate, running up to her and giving her the biggest hug a four year old could muster.

"Hey sweetie," Miwako said as she returned the hug, and took her daughter's hand as they walked towards the car where Wataru was waiting. "How was school today?"

Asako smiled as they got into the car and said, "It was great! We learnt about traffic lights today. Now I know that red means stop, yellow means slow down and…"

"And what does green mean?" Wataru asked with a smile at his daughter.

Asako's eyes became very big, and she said to Wataru, who was driving the car, "Daddy, if you don't know what green means, you shouldn't be driving!"

Miwako burst out laughing as Wataru registered what his daughter had just said. "Well of course I know what it means," he said in a hurry, "I just wanted to know if you did."

Asako looked at Wataru disapprovingly and said, "Daddy, I thought you were supposed to know these things. Aren't you a policeman? No wonder Uncle Conan told me you aren't as good a policeman as mummy."

"He said _what_?" Wataru asked indignantly as the car skidded to a stop at a red light, making the three of them lurch forward in their seats.

"_Ow_, daddy, didn't you see the red light? Don't stop like that, maybe mummy should do the driving," Asako said in complaint.

"I can drive _much_ better than mummy," Wataru said with a huff. "At least I don't drive like I'm chasing a criminal all the time," he said softly so that only Miwako could hear. Miwako glared at him, and turned around and said to her daughter, "You know, I think you're right, daddy isn't a very good driver, is he?" Asako nodded enthusiastically in agreement, while Wataru sighed. He had just got owned by his four year old daughter.


	40. Jealous

**A/N: **For **Penguin** the _la norb_, good luck for your APs m'dear. You'll be fine.

Also a reminder, the poll on my profile is still opened, for anyone who wants to go vote on which characters they'd like to see more in MLIA.

**Prompt: **Today, a friend of mine made fun of me for having a cute white teddy bear in my bed, even though I've told him that I got it as a present from my girlfriend. Later, I caught him talking to the teddy bear, explaining how stupid his girlfriend was for not giving him such a present, when he thought I wasn't around. I videoed the whole thing. I think I'm gonna have fun blackmailing him. MLIA.

**Characters**: Kaito, Hakuba, Aoko

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DC, this prompt is not based on personal experience.

* * *

**Jealous**

"Hey Kuroba, let's go to your place now to finish working on the project," Hakuba said to Kaito as they started packing up to go home. "Is that okay with you girls?" he asked Aoko and Akako. Aoko agreed, but Akako declined, saying she had to go home to figure something out regarding what Lucifer had told her that morning. Not wanting to ask any questions to avoid awkward answers, the three left after saying a quick goodbye to Akako.

"Where do we want to work?" Kaito asked as they entered his house. "Living room's a bit of a mess from all the magic tricks I've been working on, so maybe my room?" Aoko and Hakuba agreed, and Hakuba walked up the stairs with Kaito while Aoko went to the kitchen to find them some food.

Upon entering Kaito's room, Hakuba laughed at the big white fluffy teddy bear sitting in the middle of Kaito's bed. "Aren't you a bit too old for teddy bears Kuroba?" He asked Kaito.

"Of _course_ not, Hakuba. Just like cookies, you can never be too old for teddy bears. And plus, Aoko gave it to me, which makes it even more special," Kaito said with a happy grin, giving the teddy bear a big hug. Hakuba pretended to gag, and proceeded to work on the project. Kaito however, thought otherwise. Five minutes after staring at the same page, he stood up and announced that he was going to check what was taking Aoko so long. Hakuba nodded, and continued working, eyeing the teddy on Kaito's bed with a look of jealousy.

"Hurry up, Aoko. What's taking you so long?" Kaito asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, I just saw all the fish in your fridge and wondered what your mum was going to do with it all," Aoko replied as she walked out of the kitchen holding three mugs of hot chocolate and cookies.

"F-f-fish?" Kaito asked nervously.

"Yeah, fish." Aoko said with a smile. "Have you done something wrong recently?"

"N-no, at least I don't think so," Kaito said, wondering what on earth he had done to upset his mother.

"There's nothing you want to tell me then?" Aoko asked, narrowing her eyes at Kaito suspiciously.

Still looking terrified, Kaito shook his head and grabbed a cookie to push the bad fish thought out of his head. "Come on; let's go get some work done."

As they walked up the stairs, the pair heard a voice coming from Kaito's room. Curious, Kaito opened his door very quietly, and got a very big surprise. Grinning to himself, he slowly took his phone out of his pocket and began recording…

"You're _such_ a cute teddy bear. Now why couldn't Akako give me something like this? This is _so_ not fair, Kuroba always gets nice presents from Aoko-chan," Hakuba said with a sigh as he looked at the teddy bear he was now cuddling. "All I want is a normal present, is that too much to ask for?" He asked the teddy bear quietly with another dramatic sigh. Shaking his head, Hakuba quickly placed the teddy bear back on Kaito's bed and resumed working, in case his friends came up and caught him holding the bear.

"Kaito, what _are _you doing?" Aoko asked. "And why aren't we going into your room?"

"Oh nothing, I'm going I'm going," Kaito said, looking like Christmas had come early. He opened the door to see Hakuba 'hard at work', and bounced on his bed and gave the teddy bear a big hug.

"Kaito, put the teddy down and come and do some work," Aoko said as Kaito sat on his bed with the teddy in his arms, smiling not so innocently at Hakuba, who gulped, wondering if Kuroba had accidently seen anything. If anyone saw what he had said, especially Akako, he would never live it down. And as if he didn't have enough embarrasing moments in his life already, with all the pranks he had endured because of KID.

Kaito only grinned as he put the teddy bear down and got to work. Blackmailing sounded like a _very_ good idea right now.


	41. Bad Memory

**Prompt:** Today, I was showing my best friend an old photo of our grade two class. She managed to remember every person's name until one girl and she had no idea who it was. It was me. MLIA.

**Characters**: Ran, Sonoko

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DC, this prompt is not based on personal experience

* * *

**Bad Memory**

"Hey Ran, can you come over to my house after school? I've suddenly got this urge to clean out my room, and you know I'm no good at this sort of stuff," Sonoko said to her best friend as they walked out of the school gates.

"Sure," Ran agreed. "But why the sudden urge to clean out your room?"

"Well, you never know, KID-sama could really be keeping tabs on me, and I don't think he would like it very much if he knew just how messy I was," Sonoko said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Ran only giggled in reply. There was no point anymore in telling Sonoko that an internationally wanted thief would _not_ be keeping tabs on the daughter of a rich business man; it was as if someone had brainwashed the girl into thinking KID was actually interested in her.

"Wow, Sonoko. How did your room become so…" Ran trailed off, unsure of what the correct word to use here was. A chaotic tornado seemed like a bit of an understatement; clothes were spread out everywhere, books and albums were scattered on the floor and papers all over the desk so that the desk itself wasn't even visible anymore. "This is new," Ran commented, looking at the huge life size poster of KID that Sonoko had stuck onto one of her walls.

"Well I couldn't stand not seeing KID-sama all the time, so what better way than to get a life size poster of him?" Sonoko said with a happy sigh, looking lovingly at her wall.

Ran shook her head at her best friend, and gingerly placed her bag down on the floor, ready to begin cleaning. "Just tell me where to start," she said to her friend, who had already slipped into KID-land. After five minutes of waving her hand in front of Sonoko's face and still not getting any response, Ran gave up and decided to place the books and albums back on the shelves first. Picking up an old, red album, Ran opened it up to find photos of their class from all the way back in grade two.

"Hey Sonoko, look at this," Ran said to her friend excitedly. There was no reply from Sonoko, who was still daydreaming about KID. "Look, it's KID outside your window!" Ran said to her best friend in an attempt to break her out of her reverie.

"KID? Where? I don't see him!" Sonoko said suddenly, waking up at hearing the word KID. "He's not here," Ran said with a laugh. "I just wanted your attention." Sonoko looked slightly annoyed, but turned to see what Ran was holding in her hands. "Oh I remember this, this was from grade two, wasn't it?" Sonoko asked. "Let's see who I can remember."

"That's Kudo of course, why does he look so much like Conan?"

"That's Matsuo isn't it; I always remembered the freckles he had,"

"That's Mitsui with the long purple-black hair,"

"Masao with the glasses,"

"Oh look that's me; didn't I look so cute back then?"

And so it went on, until Sonoko had named all but one person in the class. "Now why does this girl look so familiar? I feel like I've seen her somewhere before, but I can't remember where. Do you remember who this is, Ran?" Sonoko asked.

There was a pregnant pause, before Ran said in a somewhat dry tone,

"That's me."

* * *

**A/N:** Not quite sure about the ending, should I have elaborated a bit more? Anyways hope everyone enjoyed it and feel free to send me any requests via a review or pm!


	42. Awe

**Prompt**: A few months ago, I was at my friend's birthday party at a buffet. After he blew out the candles, I noticed some of the younger kids playing with a lighter. At my Taekwondo School, they evaluated our punching strength by seeing if we could blow out a candle with wind generated from our punches. Remembering my training, I punched the air directly in front of the lighter, and the flame went out, with the kid still holding the switch. I casually said, "Don't play with fire, kids." The looks of awe I got were priceless. MLIA.

**Characters**: All.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DC, this prompt is not based on personal experience.

* * *

**Awe**

"Time for cake!" Yukiko announced happily to everyone as she beamed at her son. She was so proud of him and what he had done, and it made her tear to think that her little Shin-chan was now all grown up. "Does anyone have a lighter?" She asked.

"Here," Kogoro said as he took his lighter out of his pocket, earning him a disapproving look from Ran. Honestly, did he have to take his lighter everywhere? Smoking was so bad for him, but all of the nagging on Ran's behalf didn't seem to be helping him to quit.

"And now, we sing!" Yukiko said as she finished lighting the candles, placing the lighter on the table as Shinichi groaned. "Mother, this really isn't necessary," he said through gritted teeth. Sure, he liked being the centre of attention, but that was when he was solving a case, not when a table full of people were about to sing happy birthday to him. Heiji snickered next to him, and said in a voice of utmost enthusiasm, "Oh don't be such a spoilsport Kudo, it won't hurt you! Ready kids?" He asked the Shonen Tantei.

"Ready!" They shouted in unison.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Shinichi nii-channnnnnnnnn, happy birthday to you!" sang the Shonen Tantei and Heiji with as much enthusiasm as they could muster. Along with Shinichi's closest family and friends, the Shonen Tantei had been invited to celebrate Shinichi's birthday at an exquisite buffet. Shinichi rolled his eyes as the song finished, and he hastily blew out the candles as his mother snapped away happily at her new camera. Sometimes, he really felt like his mother still thought he was six, with the way she fawned over him and still called him "Shin-chan".

As everyone burst into applause, cake was served and everyone began talking in smaller groups again. Genta, seeing Kogoro's lighter still on the table, picked it up and looked at it curiously. "Genta, I don't think you should be playing with that," Mitsuhiko said nervously as Genta flicked the lighter. "What if Uncle Kogoro gets angry?"

"Nah, he won't notice," Genta said as he watched the flame in fascination. "Uncle Kogoro is too busy flirting with the neechan."

And sure enough, as the Shonen Tantei turned their heads in the direction of Kogoro, they saw that he had perhaps had one drink too many, and was now holding on the hand of the rather bewildered waitress, telling her how beautiful her hands were. Ran looked at the waitress apologetically, and slapped her father's hand away from the girl, who walked away as fast as she cold. "Otousan!" She scolded. "What did I tell you, no touching other women! What is with you and these women's hands?"

Turning around, Ran saw that Genta was still playing with her father's lighter, and she was about to tell them off for playing with it when she remembered what they had been practicing at Taekwondo last week. Getting up to sit in the seat opposite Genta, Ran punched the air directly in front of the lighter, extinguishing the flame. The Shonen Tantei looked at Ran in fear as she said to them with a slight smile, "Don't play with fire kids."

Heiji, who had been watching the whole incident with Kazuha and Shinichi, said to his best friend, "Man, neechan is one scary girl. But at least you won't have any trouble with your kids then." Kazuha and Heiji laughed as Shinichi opened his mouth to protest, whilst an absolutely terrified Genta gave Kogoro his lighter back, dropping it in Kogoro's hands quickly, as if afraid to touch it.

"Don't play with fire," Ran repeated with a smile to Mitsuhiko and Ayumi as she sat back down next to Shinichi.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm finally back! I was off DC for goodness knows how long it was, but I think I'm back now! So hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think of it please =)


	43. Safety Comes First

**A/N:** Remember me, anyone? Haha so sorry for lack of updates, uni has been crazy busy lately, but finally on a two week break now! This one's for **alynawatlovers**, thanks for all your support :)

**Prompt:** Today I went to the gym. I went to sit on the stationary bike, but I felt weird, so I put my seatbelt on. It wasn't til I already reached my hand up that I realized bikes don't have seatbelts. MLIA

**Characters:** Kaito, Aoko

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DC, this MLIA is not based on personal experience

* * *

**Safety Comes First**

"Ne, Kaito, let's go to the gym," Aoko said to her best friend, who had come over to visit and stuck himself in the kitchen with a pint of chocolate ice cream. Really, was he coming over to visit her or the fridge, she couldn't really tell.

"Gym?" Kaito asked in confusion. "Why on earth do we need to go to the gym?"

"Because I feel so lazy and restless just sitting around doing nothing, that's why," Aoko replied. She loved summer, honestly she did, but the hot weather meant she was eating cold foods all the time in an attempt to cool herself down, and look where it all gathered, on her stomach!

Kaito gave her an exasperated look. She hadn't said aloud what she was thinking, but he knew she thought she was getting fat from eating all that junk food. He didn't understand why girls thought they were all so fat when they only ate a bit of food. Seriously, Aoko was fine the way she was; she didn't need to turn into one of those plastic sticks of girls he saw at school.

"You really want to go?" Kaito asked, putting another mouthful of ice cream in his mouth.

"Yeah, come on, let's go! It's so not fair how you sit there eating all day, yet you never get fat!" Aoko said, half amused half annoyed.

"Okay, I'm coming," Kaito said as he reluctantly put the ice cream back in the freezer. "We'll continue our little date later," he said quietly to the ice cream, as Aoko walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay, where to first?" Kaito asked as they arrived at the gym. It was probably a good idea to come to the gym, he hadn't been training much lately; some of those heists really required energy, dashing in and out of places. No one said it was easy being KID! "How about the treadmill?"

Aoko laughed, "Kaito, all you've been doing in the summer is eat. Sure you can cope on the treadmill?" She asked teasingly. "Why don't we start with something nice and simple, like the bikes?"

"Hey! I could run faster on that treadmill than anyone in this room!" Kaito said in protest, but walked over to the bikes anyway. It was true, he had eaten quite a fair bit, but it was the chocolate ice cream's fault for being so delicious and there all the time! Maybe he should start slow, just in case he made a fool of himself.

"Okay, let's do this!" Kaito said enthusiastically as he got on the bike, and automatically reached for the seatbelt on his left hand side, only to be met with thin air.

"Uh Kaito, what are you doing?" Aoko asked in confusion.

Realising his mistake, Kaito quickly placed his hand on the handle and said, "Oh nothing, I was just stretching."

"Stretching?" Aoko asked with a laugh. "You looked like you were reaching for your seatbelt or something!"

Kaito's poker face came down, and he said to Aoko nonchalantly, "Aoko, what are you talking about? These are the newest kind of stretches I saw on TV, they make your arm muscles really strong!"

Aoko burst into laughter, and began pedalling on her bike. "Whatever you say, Kaito. You just keep strengthening your arm muscles that way then."

Kaito sighed and began pedalling on his bike too. So much for not making a fool of himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I admit I'm really rusty… but let me know what you think please? I love getting reviews =]


	44. I just have a lot of Feelings

**A/N:** Contains spoilers for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

**Prompt**: So the other day my friend was telling me a story. She said that her cousins friend took pills to keep him awake for the midnight premier of harry potter, it turns out that the pills had some hormonal thing in it to make him really emotional. When one of the characters died, he started full out bawling. The next day at school, he started to cry in the middle of class the teacher asked him why he was crying he replied: DOBBY DIED! Then he was sent home for crying too much. MLIA

**Characters**: Heiji, Kazuha

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DC or HP, prompt is not based on personal experience

* * *

**I just have a lot of Feelings**

"Kazuha, guess what guess what?" Heiji asked his best friend excitedly as she came out of her house one morning.

"Ahou! Do you have to be so loud? And since when were you such a morning person?" Kazuha asked Heiji crossly as they began to walk to school. She hadn't slept properly the night before, and Heiji's extra chirpiness wasn't helping at all.

"Guess what I was doing last night?" Heiji asked Kazuha, ignoring her question and waving a piece of paper in her face. Kazuha grabbed the paper off Heiji's hand and read it through, before looking at Heiji in confusion.

"Tickets to the new Harry Potter movie?" She asked. "Since when were you such a Harry Potter fan? I thought you liked crime and thriller novels, not fantasy."

"Not just tickets, I got us tickets to the _midnight_ screening of the latest Harry Potter movie!" Heiji said enthusiastically. "And I dunno, I figured watching the movie might help me learn more about KID, since he's a magician, and Harry Potter…"

"… is a wizard! There is a difference, you know." Kazuha said in amusement. "I'm not sure what they have in common; even their magic is different types!"

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport!" Heiji said with a huff, disappointed at Kazuha's lack of enthusiasm. "And you have to admit, the Harry Potter movies _are_ pretty good; we've basically grown up watching them!"

"That I have to agree. But Heiji, how on earth are you going to stay awake until midnight? You know your eyes start drooping after 11, how are you going to sit through a two and a half hour movie that starts at midnight?" Kazuha said teasingly. Sure, the Harry Potter movies were good, but she had no idea why Heiji was getting so excited about this particular movie.

"I've got it all sorted out," Heiji said proudly. "I'll just ask the doctor to prescribe me some pills to prevent me from falling asleep until after the movie, then I won't have to worry about falling asleep during it!"

"If you're sure then," Kazuha said doubtfully. She had a bad feeling about pills that could supposedly keep Heiji awake past eleven. There were bound to be some side effects, weren't there?

* * *

_November 19__th_

_Midnight Screening_

"Did you take the pills?" Kazuha asked as they made their way into the cinema. She didn't know why they had to come for the midnight screening; now they were surrounding by Harry Potter diehard fans who had even dressed up as wizards and witches themselves for the special occasion.

"Yup, just before we met up," Heiji said excitedly. "Wow, can you believe we'll be the first people in Japan to see Harry Potter? Do you think we should've dressed up too?"

"No Heiji, I am not playing dress ups with you. Why are you so chirpy anyway?" Kazuha asked as they sat down in their seats, the bad feeling she had increasing as Heiji seemed to get more and more excited every minute.

"Shhhh!" Heiji said to Kazuha loudly. "The movie's about to start! And I don't know, I just am!"

"_Obliviate" Hermione whispered, her voice shaking as she pointed her wand at her parents. Slowly, the photos of herself on the mantle above the fireplace disappeared, leaving nothing but an empty frame, or photos of her parents, smiling. It was hard, but it was for the best, and she looked at her parents one more time before walking out the door._

Kazuha hastily wiped the tear away; if Heiji saw her crying within five minutes of the movie, he was bound to tease her about it, and a hyper Heiji annoying her was something she didn't want to deal. Glancing to her left, Kazuha was startled to see Heiji using his sleeves as tissues as the tears poured down his face. The last time she had seen him cry was when he was five. "Are you okay?" she whispered, wondering why on earth he was getting so emotional. Sure, the scene was sad, but not _that _sad, was it?

"Fine," Heiji grumbled back. "I yawned and my eyes got watery."

"Sure you did," Kazuha said with a grin, as she turned back to face the screen. Ah, boys. Never liked to admit they were tearing.

_Hedwig swooped in and attacked the Death Eater's face, only to be hit by a jet of green light at the next moment. Her last screech rang loudly in the night as she fell to the ground below._

"_No. NO!" Harry shouted as he watched his beloved pet fall; the death eater that had attacked her now flew away, and Harry just stared until he could no longer see the man. _

"I always thought it was stupid how they killed off Hedwig. That was completely unnecessary, don't you think?" Kazuha asked Heiji as Voldemort came flying towards Harry on the screen.

"I know! It's …. so… just so… SAD!" Heiji wailed as he got out a tissue and blew his nose noisily. "She never did anything WRONG!"

Kazuha was now completely terrified at this slightly hysterical Heiji and attempted to comfort him by patting him gently on the shoulder. "No, she didn't, did she? It's okay Heiji, she died saving Harry." A small part of Kazuha was secretly laughing in delight at this completely abnormal behaviour of the Osakan detective, and thought she should really record this down for future blackmailing purposes. However, she pushed that thought firmly to the back of her mind as she handed Heiji another tissue.

* * *

_The next day_

_Maths Class_

"…And so, you take the log of this one…" the maths teacher droned on, and Kazuha felt herself drifting off to sleep. The movie was good, and it had been worth getting three hours of sleep only, but now she had to pay the price.

"HATTORI!" The maths teacher barked, jerking Kazuha out of her nap. "What's the matter?" The whole class turned to look at Heiji who was actually hysterical, his sobs coming in bursts as his whole body shook.

"DOBBY DIED!" Heiji said loudly, before completely breaking down and yet again blowing his nose noisily on a tissue. Kazuha hadn't noticed before, but Heiji actually had a box of tissues out on his desk, from which he was pulling out tissue after tissue in a very unmanly manner.

The maths teacher sighed and said to Kazuha, "I don't think he's going to be concentrating very much today, why don't you take him home."

"Yes sir!" Kazuha said with a small smile as she packed up Heiji's bag and pulled his arm to make him get out of his seat. Heiji was _such_ a softie at heart. That, and she vowed to never go near those pills that Heiji took. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: **Cookie if you can guess where the title comes from! And I'll admit, I teared up in that Hermione bit too. Just like to thank all the people who've still put this story on alert/ favourited it even though it's been so long since I last updated. Review please? :)


	45. Think Again

**Prompt**: The other day my mom was playing scrabble on a gameboy. She had put down 'yes' on the game and the computer put an E before it. My mom spent 5 minutes saying, "e-yes is not a word! It can't put that on there!" My 8-year-old brother leaned over and then said, "Mom, that says 'eyes'". MLIA.

**Characters**: Yukiko, Yuusaku, Shinichi

**Disclaimer**: the usual

* * *

**Think Again**

"Ne, Shin-chan, come help kaa-san with this new game," Yukiko said to eight year old Shinichi, who was currently engrossed in his all time favourite novel, Sherlock Holmes. "You should do something besides read all the time."

"I play soccer, kaa-san." Shinichi replied without looking up from his book. "Why don't you ask tou-san?"

"I'm uh, busy with my manuscript," Yuusaku said quickly. "It's due tomorrow, and you know how my editors are if they don't get their stories."

Yukiko sighed. "But Shin-chan, it'll help with your English if you play scrabble," she said with a pout. When there was no reply, Yukiko gave up. "Moh, you two are no fun. I'll just play by myself."

_5 minutes later…_

"Let's see, what can I make with these letters? Oh, I know! Y-e-s!" Yukiko said to herself as she smiled at the computer, proud that she had gotten a word out of the unfortunate combination the computer had given her. "Take that, computer!"

The computer made its move and suddenly, Shinichi and Yuusaku looked up from their novels to an extreme loud _"Nani?"_. Shinichi glanced at his mother, who was looking at the computer with an expression of utmost confusion, before returning to his book. Whatever it was, his mother would figure it out, and if not, his father could help her out. Probably something silly as usual, knowing his kaa-san.

"But how can that be? That's not a word!" Yukiko said defiantly, crossing her arms in annoyance. Five minutes had passed, and it seemed that she still hadn't figured out what was wrong. Suddenly, Shinichi had a strange feeling like he was being watched, and looked up to see his father giving a look as if to say, _Go help your mother out._ Shinichi shook his head and gave a look of his own to his father as if to say, _Nu-uh, you go. It was me last time._ However, Yuusaku had already returned to his manuscript with a smile on his face. He'd already figured out what Yukiko was getting all worked up about, but he wasn't about to tell her. See if Shinichi could figure out, it'd be good for him too.

Shinichi sighed, and reluctantly put his book down and walked over to his mother. He looked at her, then at the computer screen and asked, "Kaa-san, what is it?"

"There," Yukiko said, pointing to the computer's previous move. "How can the computer put that letter in front of yes? That's not possible! E-yes is not a word! There must be something wrong with the program! Silly thing!"

Shinichi blinked, not sure if he had heard correctly. "Kaa-san, that's not e-yes. It's _eyes_," he said with a laugh. "Even I know that, and I'm only eight!" Shinichi said proudly.

"A-ra! Will you look at that! The program quit itself!" Yukiko said cheerfully as she hastily closed the program and walked towards the kitchen. "Come on, Shin-chan, let's go get a snack."

Shinichi followed his mother out of the room, but not before sharing an amused looked with his father. Yukiko was really so silly sometimes.

* * *

_**Chan**: A suffix used by females to express endearment._

_**Nani**: What?_

_**Kaa-san**: Short for Okaasan; Mother_

_**Tou-san**: Short for Otousan; Father_

_**A-ra**: Oh!_

**A/N: **Erm, hi? I'm back! If there are any people who followed this when I first posted and are still here, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! It's been almost two years since I last posted on here, and if you're still following this story, glomps and cookies for you! I actually grew out of my DCMK phase, and it was only for jap exam revision that I got back into watching DC (it really helped, especially the short form and kansai-ben they use!). So now I'm back and will hopefully be continuing this collection of one shots featuring all members of the DCMK cast, with prompts from the MLIA website. I realised I hadn't done one with Shinichi's parents yet, and I love the interaction between Yukiko and Shinichi- they totally need more of that in the anime!

I apologise if the characters seem OOC, I'm still a little rusty in writing for DC, haven't not written in so long. I love how Shinichi and his dad seem to be able to communicate without actually talking, and figured that was probably due to years of training haha. As you can tell, I'm a big fan of his parents.

As usual, if you have any requests for prompts to use or characters you want to see, let me know! Just a side note though, I'm going to be sticking with canon pairings for this.


End file.
